Étincelle de vie
by Norgeth
Summary: La princesse Celestia a réussit à convaincre Twilight de prendre des gardes royaux. Parmi eux un soldat du front va changer totalement de mode de vie et devoir s'adapter à son nouvelle environnement.
1. Chapter 1

Étincelle de vie

Chapitre 1 :Night Light

Un jeune pégase se réveillait doucement avec un regard sombre sans expression comme si un démon avait volé toute la joie en lui.

Il partit voler pour se changer les idées le ciel au dessus de sa caserne était d'un bleu profond sans aucun nuages.

-Night Light !

-Oui ! Mon commandant !

-Tu es désaffecté de la caserne du grand sud et je t'aie fait affecté à un nouveau lieu, tu vas à Ponyville pour être un des membre des gardes de la princesse Twilight, j'espère que ça t'aideras, rompez soldat.

C'est dans une optique maussade que Night Light rassembla ses affaire et fit ses adieux à ses camarades de combat.

Ensuite il pris le départ pour Ponyville, durant le voyage qui devait durer environ quatre heures Night Light ne pue s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi lui plus qu'un autre dans la caserne avait était choisis après tout ce n'était qu'un simple soldat sans capacité particulière.

-Gare de Ponyville ! « lança une grave et forte »

Alors qu'il était noyé dans ses pensées Night Light n'avait pas vu le temps passé.

Il sortit du train sans pouvoir loupé la direction du château qui surplombait totalement la petite ville, il avait parcouru la ville passant devant les maisons voyant des enfants joyeux et innocents sortant du Sugarcube Corner avec leurs bouches pleines de gâteau et la licorne qu'il venait de percuter.

-Oh, excusez-moi est-ce que vous allez bien ? « annonça-t-il gênée en se relevant » Permettez que je vous aide.

-Ça va, merci ? « Répondit la jeune licorne »Je ne vous aie jamais vu à Ponyville vous êtes nouveau par ici ?

-Eh bien, je ma nomme Night Light et je viens d'arriver du sud pour rencontrer la princesse Twilight, et vous êtes ?.

-Ah ! Je m'appelle Score Living, Vous êtes là pour les postes de gardes royaux.

-Vous savez ?

-Tout le monde sait depuis que la princesse Celestia est passé le mois dernier elle a demandé a Twilight de prendre des gardes pour plus de sécurité.

D'ailleurs trois sont déjà arrivés avant vous.

-Eh bien je devrai me dépêcher alors, a plus tard j'espère que nous nous reverrons.

-Moi aussi

Depuis qu'il était arrivé, venait de rencontrer une seule personne et bien que leur conversation fut courte elle lui décrocha un petit sourire.

Night Light arriva au portes du château il poussa les porte pour y voire un grand couloir spacieux, il avança droit devant lui espérant tomber sur la salle du trône. Une porte ouverte émettant du bruit l'intrigua et la passant il vit trois gardes faisant la fête avec des ballons des confettis et la princesse Twilight et ses meilleurs amies, la vu le déconcerta. Comment… Comment des soldats dignes de ce noms pouvait se permettre une tel folie.

-Whouhou ! Salut le nouveau tu viens faire la fête

Le poney qui venait de lui parler était un poney terrestre rose bonbon à la crinière frisé qui disait s'apeller Pinkie Pie étant donné sa Cutie Mark former de trois ballons il y avait de forte chance pour que ce soit l'instigatrice de la fête.

Il reconnut parmi les gardes un de ses camarades de classe qui était pour le coup son camarade de chambrée à l'académie.

-Flash Sentry c'est toi ?

-Night Light ? Qu'est-ce que tu fait la ?

-Peut être la même chose que toi, on m'envoie pour le travail.

-Toi aussi tu vas faire partie de la garde, c'est super on va servir ensemble alors.

-Oui mais en parlant de ça la protection

-Bonjours vous êtes le quatrième garde Night Light c'est ça ?

-Oui princesse.

-Pas tant de formalité s'il vous plaît.

Par réflexe Night Light venait de se mettre au garde à vous devant Twilight

Il s'excusa Twilight en profita pour faire les présentation entre tous, elle présenta ses six amies ainsi que Night Light, Sturdy Helmet, fire impelt tout en désignant Flash Sentry comme chef de la garde.

Ensuite elle conduisit les quatre gardes les un après les autre à leur chambre respective, lorsque Night Light fut mené à la sienne, il y ferma doucement la porte, il entreprit de poser son sac sur le sol, lorsque que le sac entra au contact du sol on pouvait entendre le frottement du métal.

Night Light était étonné du confort de sa chambre, à la caserne il était logés par quatre dans de petites salles ou on pouvait à peine mettre un lit et une armoire par personne. Mais dans cette salle au contraire il se sentait petit face à la hauteur d'au moins dix à douze fois sa taille, au lit gigantesque ou pouvait tenir au moins Quatre poney comme lui. En tournant sur lui même ébahit il vu l'armoire aussi démesuré que le reste des lieux.

Il lui fallut du temps pour s'habituer à ses nouveaux quartier une fois que le choc fut passé il s'équipa de l'armure à laquelle il n'avait pas prêté attention jusque là, cette armure donnait moins de liberté de mouvement que celle d'avant mais la protection à en voire la constitution devait être plus avantageuse, le style était également très recherché.

Il rangea son ancienne armure au plus profond du coffre au pied de son lit, puis il posa ses quelque vêtement et son uniforme dans l'armoire et ouvrit la fenêtre pour faire entrer plus de lumière encore dans une pièce qui la reflétait déjà très bien par ses salles en cristal.

Après s'être assuré que la chambre était bien rangé, il sangla son épée autour de son corps puis traversa le seuil de sa chambre, et rencontra Rarity, elle lui annonça avec une grande fierté qu'elle avait réalisé les croquis des armures, elle mettait un points d'honneur à affirmer son démarquage par rapport à tout les armures royales.

Night Light partit ensuite retrouver Flash Sentry pour connaître les disposition concernant la protection. Il vit alors celui qu'il cherchait sortir d'une pièce certainement sa chambre lorsqu'il se tourna et vit Night Light il semblait quelque peu embarrassé.

-Alors chef comment organisons nous la garde ? « interrogea Night Light avec un léger sourire pour son ex-camarade de chambrée »

-Ah ! Heu… eh bien,heu Twilight souhaiterai que nous fassions la garde dans tout Ponyville et que nous protégions les poneys ou même que nous les aidions, d'ailleurs si nous devons rester longtemps avec elle, elle préférerait qu'on l'appelle Twilight.

-Vraiment ? « esclaffa Night Light » Mais nous sommes la pour la protéger elle, comment à quatre pourront nous assurer sa sécurité et celle des autres et l'appeler Twilight ?

-Elle ma informé qu'aucun danger ne la menaçait et que de toute façons elle avait ses amies, et pour la façons d'on on l'appelle c'est son choix.

-D'accord et nous on fait quoi ?

-Eh bien nous obéissons, rappelle toi que nous ne sommes la que parce que Celestia a insisté pour que la princesse ait des gardes, le mieux c'est de faire ce que dit la princesse Twilight, de toutes façon que veut tu qu'il arrive à Ponyville la ville a déjà été attaquée par un oursa mineur, transformée en capitale du chaos, infestée par la forêt Everfree et attaquée par un ours volant je pense qu'il peut difficilement y avoir pire.

-Tu n'as pas tord mais au front du sud on nous a appris a ne jamais se laisser surprendre par l'imprévu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller, j'ai demandé à la princesse de lancer un sort permettant la retrouver si elle en danger si tu vois une lumière violette qui éclate tu vole à tire d'aile vers elle, d'accord ?

-D'accord les autres sont au courant.

-J'allais justement leur en parler.

Après cette discussion Night Light vit sortir la princesse Twilight sortir de la pièce, Night Light ne savait pas quoi de cette scène.

-Bon allons-y « annonça Flash Sentry gêné par la situation »

Ne voulant pas gêner l'assistance, il suivi Flash Sentry sans prononcé mot, une fois arrivé sur place le chef de la garde expliqua aux autres comment allait se passer la garde de la princesse et de Ponyville.

Durant sa première journée de garde Night Light se vit envoyer au sud près de la forêt Everfree, cela faisait près de deux heures qu'il patrouillait à la frontière sans rencontrer le moindre problème, mais il devait rester sur ces gardes, ne jamais se laisser surprendre par l'imprévu, cette devise résonnait en lui comme une malédiction qui ne s'effacerait jamais.

Un bruit venait de parvenir à son oreille ce qui l'émettait se trouvait à environ cinq mètre à main droite, Night Light fonça puis bondit, brandissant son épée il avait mis à terre son adversaire et le tenait de sa lame mais la terre qu'il avait remué avait obstrué légèrement sa vue, son étonnement fut de taille lorsque la fumée laissa apparaître un petit poney claire à la crinière rouge.

Il relâcha instantanément prise et rangea son épée totalement confus, il espérait ne pas l'avoir choquée.

-Est-ce que ça va ? « Demanda Night Light sans joie »

-Eh bien oui ça peut aller, mais qui êtes-vous et que faite vous ici ?

-Je m'appelle Night Light et je monte la garde. Mais je pourrai te poser la même question ?

-Moi je me nomme Applebloom et je vais chez Zecora elle habite dans la forêt.

-C'est dangereux pour un si jeune poney seul tu ne devrais pas t'aventurer dans la forêt, il n'y a personne chez toi pour t'accompagner ?

-Non, Applejack et Big Mac sont en pleine récolte alors il ne peuvent pas m'accompagner et de toute façons j'ai l'habitude d'y aller seul , eh ! Je viens de remarquer ta cutie mark elle est pas banale. Elle signifie quoi ?

-Eh bien, dans ma cutie mark tu auras remarquer qu'il n'y a qu'un simple rayon de lumière et c'est ce que je suis mon but dans la vie est d'éclairer la voie de mes camarades pour qu'ils puissent avancer en toute sécurité même dans les endroits les plus sombre. « bien qu'il l'ait dit d'une voir assuré, il ne croyait plus lui même ses propres paroles à ce moment »

Tu vois avant d'arriver ici j'ai été soldat sur le front sud, là-bas j'étais éclaireur ça veut dire que j'avançais avant les autres pour leur indiquer un chemin sûr.

-C'est super !

-J'ai une idée et si je t'accompagnais jusqu'à chez cet Zecora, de toute façons je serai certainement plus utile en t'accompagnant qu'en restant ici.

Night Light avait repensé a ce que lui avait dit Flash un jour plus tôt, il lui avait dit également d'aider les autre poney, or cette forêt d'après le portrait qu'on lui en avait fait n'était pas un lieux sûr pour une jeune poney solitaire

-C'est d'accord et puis comme ça je pourrai te faire visiter un peux la forêt. « Répondit joyeusement AppleBloom »D'ailleurs tu u des nouveaux garde de Twilight non ?

-Oui effectivement.

-C'est cool, bon on y va. « Éclata la jeune poney toujours pleine de vie »

Après cette rencontre fracassante Applebloom et Night Light entrèrent dans la forêt Everfree, le guerrier tenait toujours fermement la poignée de son épée, tandis que Applebloom lui montrait le paysage en désignant la direction de l'ancien château des deux sœurs. Mais Night Light restait de marbre observant chaque buisson chaque arbre à la recherche d'ennemies en potentielles embuscade.

Enfouis dans l'observation minutieuse il fut surprit par Applebloom qui l'interpellait, il détourna son regard vers elle et découvrit creusée dans un arbre un maison dont la porte s'ouvrit laissant passée la tête à rayure d'un zèbre.

-Zecora ! « interpella Applebloom enjoué »

-Bonjour Applebloom « Répondit alors le zèbre sur un ton neutre »

-Zecora, je te présente Night Light, c'est un des nouveaux gardes de Twilight.

-Bonjour « se présenta le garde peut sûr de lui »

-Bonjour vous êtes venue pour me demander quelque chose ?

-Oh non, il voulait m'accompagner il disait que la forêt était trop dangereuse pour moi « Expliqua la jeune poney »

-Mais la forêt n'est dangereuse que si on est pas habituée.

-Il es vraie que nous n'avons rencontrés aucun problème sur notre chemin mais mieux vaut être prudent vous ne pensée pas ? « interrogea le pégase »

Night Light ne savait que pensé de ses deux poneys amusés par son sérieux.

-Entrez donc, nous serons plus à l'aise « annonça la zèbre qui joignait le geste à la parole en leur ouvrant la porte »

En passant le seuil de la maison entièrement taillée dans le tronc d'un arbre, celui-ci était peut être quadricentenaire voir moins ce qui était relativement jeune pour un arbre aussi gros.

A l'intérieur Night Light trouva une grande salle, un chaudron trônait en son centre sur les côté on pouvait voir des fleur et plantes en tout genre ainsi que bouteille suspendue au plafond et dans des étagères laissant une grande impression de chaos, cependant la façon dont Zecora en sortit instantanément les herbes pour le thé montra que ce désordre était son œuvre de rangement, un rangement que ce zèbre devait être le seule à maîtriser.

Soudain il vit Applebloom sortir des bûches pour le feu dans l'angle mort d'une des étagère, ce qui montrait qu'elle venait assez souvent ici.

Le guerrier accourut pour l'aider, alors qu'elle posait une bûchette sous le chaudron, une bûche trois fois plus grosse vint au voisinage de la sienne.

Night Light lança un léger sourire presque imperceptible, durant la suite de l'après-midi qui était déjà bien avancée il observa la jeune Applebloom réalisé des potions en un tour de main sous le regard avisé de Zecora qui semblait être son professeur, alors que la journée tournait vers sa cinquième heure le maître des lieux conseilla à ses invités de prendre le chemin du retour, tout en expliquant à Night Light que bien que le jour la forêt était calme, une fois la nuit tombée elle pouvait s'avérée dangereuse.

Le guerrier et la jeune poney sortirent de la maison sculptée dans un tronc d'arbre, pour regagner laurée de la forêt avec un petit sac de potion que Applebloom devait livrée à différents poneys de Ponyville le pégase avait décidé de porter le sac pour éviter éviter les effort de la plus jeune.

Une fois la forêt traversée et au point où il en était Night Light se proposa pour aider la jeune poney à livré ses potions cette dernière accepta.

Ils passèrent de maison en maison dans Ponyville les poneys ouvraient leur porte souriant essayant d'invité Applebloom et son nouvelle amie qui refusèrent poliment l'invitation prétextant leurs autres livraisons, les deux arrivèrent devant une maison à la porte bluette les mur de la maison étaient jaune avec des chevrons d'un rose claire.

On pouvait clairement entendre un son mélodieux, le son fondant dans l'air doux comme la chut d'une feuille d'automne était celui d'une flûte.

lorsque Applebloom eu toquée le son enchanteur se stoppa pour laisser place au bruit des marche régulière, puis le bruit du planché, enfin le loquet de la porte suivit de l'ouverture de celle-ci.

Qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise quand Night Light vit le visage de la licorne qu'il avait renversé ce matin même.

-Tiens bonjour Applebloom et rebonjour monsieur le garde que voulez vous ? « demanda la licorne d'une voix aussi mélodieuse que sa musique »

Night Light avait bien sûr bien compris la petite moquerie enfantine que lui avait lancé Score Living, mais, malgré le sourire qu'il aurait voulue lui donner son visage restait inexpressif, même le léger sourire qu'il avait offert tantôt à Applebloom ne put apparaître devant elle, il était pétrifié.

En cette instant nouveau ce qu'il ressentit fut pour lui indescriptible, il aperçut à peine que Applebloom était à ces côtés, mais, il voyait sans conteste le visage gracieux d'un bleu aussi puissant que le ciel débarrassé de tout nuage dans lequel étaient pris des yeux d'un noir inondant le reste de l'espace, comme pour casser cet hypnotisme on pouvait voir une mèche de sa crinière jaune qui avait tendance a revenir devant ces yeux.

Quand elle les salua Night Light ne savait pas où il en étaient, il n'avait pas vu Applebloom donner une potion à la licorne virtuose, la porte se referma alors devant lui, et les deux poneys repartirent tranquillement chez Applebloom.

-Merci pour ton aide Night Light j'espère qu'on se reverra prochainement.

-Moi de même. « répondit le destinataire de la phrase, non sans un certaine embarras »

-Ah j'ai failli oublier, je voulais demander à Applejack de le faire mais comme tu es là, tu pourrais donner cette potion à Twilight.

-Eh bien, ça ne me pose aucun problème.

-Super, encore merci et à bientôt.

-Au revoir.

Night Light s'éloigna de la ferme dont le point centrale était une grange de taille conséquente autour de ce point centrale se répandaient des pommiers sans discontinuer jusqu'au soleil couchant.

Soudain une image d'horreur et de peur indescriptible s'insinua sur le visage du guerrier qui semblait totalement désemparé devant la boule de feu dont on ne voyait plus que la moitié déjà, dans un axais de folie, le visage affolé Night Light se mit a fuir l'ombre nocturne en se dirigeant jusqu'au château de Twilight qui par chance bénéficiait encore d'un peu de lumière, le frisson dans sa nuque lui fit comprendre que les ténèbres glaçant le rattrapaient.

Il se mit à voler aussi au et loin des collines que possible évitant les ombres du ciel, il vit sa fenêtre du château ouverte depuis ce matin dans un élan piqué il fonça en ligne droite sur l'ouverture du château qui allait être pris d'assaut par les ombres, pour les devancer le pégase alla encore plus vite, il volait à une tel vitesse qu'il aurait presque pût déclencher un arc-en-ciel supersonique.

Les ombres avaient atteint le bas de la fenêtre mais Night Light passa à ce moment même la fenêtre laissant une traînée de vent si puissante qu'elle referma la fenêtre sur lui, essoufflé, il reprit doucement le contrôle de ses émotions en allumant une bougie la légère lueur de l'allumette puis la flamme de la bougie l'apaisèrent, assez en tout cas pour qu'il puisse entreprendre de mener son colis à Twilight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:Souvenir permanent

Le son d'une flûte retentissait dans la pénombre nocturne, cette mélodie chargée d'une joie et d'un grand espoir venait de Score Living.

Ce soir, l'inspiration lui était venues limpidement depuis la visite de Applebloom et de… Night Light le nouveau garde de Twilight, elle ne pouvait dire si c'était sa crinière d'un gris argenté ou alors son pelage d'un bleu crépusculaire, mais le plus frappant de ces caractère n'était autre que ses yeux, des sphère noir entourées d'un blanc éclatant, le noir de ces yeux était profond, si triste et pourtant en l'observant attentivement elle avait pu ressentir la vie qui se trouvait en lui.

Depuis que Score Living s'était faite renversé par le guerrier ce matin là, elle n'avait pu le soustraire à ses pensées, elle était captivée par le garde.

* * *

Les couloirs lumineux confortèrent Night Light qui avançait d'un pas assuré vers la salle du trône pour trouver la princesse.

Il ouvrit une porte puis la referma en moins de trois seconde en s'apercevant que celle-ci donnait sur un placard. En marchant, il espérait comme chaque soir ne pas avoir à affronter de nouveau ce démon qui hantait ces nuits. Sa déprime lui avait fait perdre la tête comme chaque fois, pourtant, il faisait tant d'effort pour réprimé ce sentiment de peur et d'angoisse qu'il développait avec l'apparition de chaque ombre, et la vue de chaque coins sombre.

Mais à chaque moment nocturne il revoyait la scène de cette nuit ou lui et son escadrille avait été envoyaient en reconnaissance en terrain hostile.

Cette nuit là, il était comme toujours l'éclaireur devançant d'environ quarante battements d'ailes ces camarades puis lors d'un moment de stationnement pour se repérer, il avait vu une forme, indescriptible encore plus noir que la nuit sans étoiles.

La forme ne représentait pas un ennemi, pourtant, Night Light l'avait trouvé menaçante. Il partit donc en arrière afin d'en informer le chef d'unité, lorsqu'il était arrivé devant son sergent le gradé s'était moqué et avait demander à Night Light de ne pas s'effrayer pour de petit nuage.

L'unité pris donc le chemin prescrit par le chef, cependant, une fois sur place le dit nuage avait disparut le supérieur du guerrier le porta en une disgrâce plus grande encore que la précédente.

Night Light l'avait vu lui et alors qu'il repartait avec deux de ses équipiers pour avancer encore plus, l'étonnement du groupe se fit entendre lorsqu'une brume noire les encercla.

L'éclaireur voulut accourir sur la brume plus noire que le charbon mais lui et ses deux camarades furent vite pris de court, lorsque la brume disparut à trois battement d'ailes d'eux, l'impossibilité de la scène les raidit, rien, aucun compagnons aucune arme ou armure même pas un brin de crinière, la nuit silencieuse lançait plus d'angoisse encore, quand Night Light décida pour le groupe afin d'éviter plus de perte il ordonna de battre en retraite.

Quelque jours plus tard il avait été envoyer à Ponyville pour faire partie de la garde.

Une grande porte surplombait les autres tant par sa hauteur imposante que par sa magnificence dans les finitions.

Le guerrier venait sûrement de retrouver la salle des trônes, observant une lueur sous le seuil de la porte le garde se décida à frapper le battant de son sabot alors qu'une voix lui répondit.

-Entrez ! « il reconnut la voix de la princesse, mais celle-ci se voulait pressante »

En poussant un des lourd battant il vit trois autre poneys plus ou moins identifiés pour certains et complètement inconnus pour d'autre.

Il vit d'abord Twilight puis en laissant dériver son regard sur la droite il aperçut Rainbow Dash dont le corps bleu et la crinière arc-en-ciel étaient très caractéristique, celle-ci pouvait s'enorgueillir d'être la nouvelle membre des wonderbolts. Night Light suivait de près les exploit des meilleur voltigeur d'Equestria, à sa suite se trouvait une autre pégase jaune à la crinière rose l'intéressée fuyait le regard du garde dés qu'il l'observait, et enfin au bout de ligne il vit un poneys terrestre qui ne lui était pas inconnu après plusieurs seconde il se souvint alors d'Applebloom, la petite poney qu'il avait aidé cette après-midi mais aussi du fait que cette dernière avait une grande sœur nommé Applejack.

Après quelque instant Twilight présenta le guerrier à ses amis et présenta les trois poneys à Night Light qui n'eut qu'a apprendre le nom de Fluttershy, la pégase fuyante du centre du groupe.

Après cela Night Light présenta la potion à la princesse qui l'accepta avec un sourire. Ensuite l'alicorne demanda au guerrier de prévenir les autre garde que le groupe allait partir pour las pegasus pendant au moins une semaine afin de régler un problème d'amitié comme le demanda l'arbre d'harmonie que Twilight dénonçait de son sabot. Le guerrier remarqua effectivement les quatre cutie mark flottant au-dessus de la ville, il insista évidement pour accompagner la princesse, mais celle-ci s'esquiva tel une grande diplomate montrant qu'il n'y avait que quatre cutie mark pas une de plus, Night Light dut alors se résigner à obéir et à rester à Ponyville pour protéger la population, frustré de ne pouvoir protéger la princesse selon son rôle, et pourtant heureux de protéger le peuple comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Night Light ne savait plus très bien où était sa place dans cette fraîche nuit d'automne dans laquelle on entendait le vent murmurer entre les feuilles tombante des arbres.

Pendant qu'il conduisait le groupe jusqu'aux portes du château, où ses sabots ne purent passer le seuil, il reçut un remerciement d'Applejack qui avait appris pour l'aide apportée à sa sœur, quand le départ fut lancé par Twilight, il ferma la porte une fois la princesse et ses amies hors de son champs de vision.

Il regagna sa chambre qui était assez proche de l'entrée et de la salle des trône, il poussa la porte pour entrer dans la pièce puis il se délesta de son armure en soutirant casque jambière puis le corps même de l'armure il nettoya tout son équipement comme à son habitude, puis le déposa sur le coffre au pied de son lit, il ne garda que son épée qu'il accrocha au coin de son lit, enfin il s'immisça dans son lit et regarda la bougie qui maintenais la lumière préparant un souffle pour éteindre le dernier point chaux et lumineux de la pièce, mais celui-ci s'étouffa dans son corps, il se résigna alors à dormir avec la bougie allumée près de lui comme il le faisait chaque fois.

Cette méthode mettait Night Light mal à l'aise, car il se sentait tel un enfant, un bébé ayant besoin de sa veilleuse pour dormir.

Il avait honte de lui.

Le lendemain matin la première lueur du jour réveilla le garde qui se leva lentement et fatigué de son propre sommeil, en effet il n'avait pas passé une excellente nuit.

Night Light passa son armure, lorsqu'il amena son casque à sa tête la fatigue fut comme disparue, son visage était des plus sérieux comme si il y avait une barrière entre le pégase et le garde.

Il passa le seuil de sa porte puis marcha jusqu'au quartier des gardes où il était le premier sur place, après quelques minute il entendit des pas s'approchant de la porte, celle-ci en s'ouvrant découvrit Flash Sentry suivit de près par les autres gardes.

Il tendit à chacun un café et une viennoiserie, ces camarades le remercièrent pour son attention, puis ils se mirent ensemble à déjeuner en discutant de la conduite à tenir, Night Light annonça la nouvelle du départ de Twilight.

Après avoir digéré ces paroles Flash prit la décision répartir les gardes à travers tout Ponyville comme il l'avait fait le jour précédent, il proposa des patrouilles libre dans laquelle les gardes se baladeraient dans Ponyville, tous acceptèrent sans formuler de contestation.

Night Light prit la décision de couvrir la zone à l'est de la petite ville, une fois que chacun eut décidé de sa place les gardes quittèrent la table, puis sortirent du château, la porte principale était baignée de la fraîche lumière du soleil, déjà quelque poneys se baladaient dans la ville, le petit marché du samedi se dressait sur la place centrale, carotte, salade et bien sûr pomme étaient disposés sur les étales déjà assaillies par les poneys.

Night Light profita de l'occasion pour prendre une pomme au stand des Apple il eut comme vendeuse la jeune Applebloom qui aidait son frère en l'absence de Applejack.

-Bonjour Night Light ça va ?

-Bonjour Applebloom, je vais bien et toi ?

-Super ! Eh ! je ne t'aie pas présenté mon frère Big Mac. « annonça alors la jeune poney en désignant un grand poney rouge »

Le frère se contenta pour saluer le garde d'un bref hochement de tête qui n'était néanmoins pas dépourvut de sourire, Night Light lui rendit la pareil en souriant également.

Après cette petite course, il se dirigea vers l'est où il pourrait patrouiller, en chemin il mangea la pomme savourant le fruit à la texture parfaite, abondant d'un jus délicieux.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il cherchait sans trouver et cette absence de renseignement, même le plus infime le rendait de plus en plus hargneux, ces propres soldats n'osait lui rapporter quoi que ce soi. Le dernier à s'y être risqué avait finit la tête dans un nid de serpents et il avait fallut que les soldat s'y mettent à quatre pour l'en déterrer.

-Vous ! « se mis soudain a crier le chef en désignant huit de ses subalterne »

-Oui mon seigneur. « Répondit fortement un capitaine »

-Prenez chacun une direction et arrêtés vous à chaque village que, dis-je à chaque maison et trouvée ce pourquoi nous sommes venus, vous avez trois semaine et j'espère pour vous qu'il y aura un résultat.

Sur ce discours les soldats prirent leurs envolent et prirent chacun un point cardinal.

* * *

Night Light marchait depuis au moins trois heures, la journée était des plus paisible, le soleil effleurait son corps sombre, certains poney l'observaient étrangement en restant à l'écart.

Cette attitude devait être dût à ces deux où trois cicatrice qui n'avait pas encore disparut sous sa robe bleu crépuscule.

La suite de la journée se déroula paisiblement peut-être trop les jour se déroulèrent dans une monotonie qui confirma à Night Light que la vie de garde n'était pas très excitante.

Après le retour de Twilight les affaires restèrent morne bien que ce qui était prévu pour aujourd'hui allait peut-être faire bouger un peu le quotidien du pégase, en effet Cherrilee avait demandé à Flash si il pouvait faire une petite animation pour la journée des métiers. Flash avait accepté sans hésitation, il a donc demandé à Night Light de l'accompagner pour cette journée.

En arrivant dans la matinée les deux gardes constatèrent que plusieurs poneys préparaient déjà des étalages entre les arbres ou au soleil selon leur aise pour présenter leurs métiers.

On pouvaient observer un cordonnier, une fleuriste, une potière, un coiffeur et beaucoup d'autres personnes qui avaient fait le déplacement pour faire découvrir leurs arts.

Flash et Night Light s'installèrent sur les quelques places encore libre.

Alors que Night Light avait repéré un emplacement libre, Flash proposa une meilleure place plus proche de la fontaine centrale.

Là il rencontrèrent leur voisins, Little Boot le cordonnier et Rainbow Dash qui venait représenter les Wonderbolts.

La journée débuta vers la neuvième heure du matin, lorsque les premiers élèves débarquèrent à dix heure le jardin était déjà remplie de jeunes poneys.

Dans les premiers poneys arrivés se trouvaient Applebloom, Sweetie Belle et Scootaloo, la dernière fonça voir Rainbow Dash qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis plusieurs jours.

Night Light en voyant Scotaloo enlacer Rainbow Dash et celle-ci y répondant avec tendresse compris que la Wonderbolt qui était décrit dans les articles de magazines n'était en fait qu'une façade.

La vue lui fut coupée par une licorne et un poney terrestre qui transportaient chacun une sacoche, en observant les deux personnes, il vit une poney terrestre munit d'un violoncelle et à son côté une licorne qui faisait voler sa flûte.

Score Living et son amie avaient dû prendre du retard et étaient venues se placer à la dernière place libre, elles préparèrent vite leurs partitions puis se positionnèrent côte à côte.

Quelques secondes suffirent au duo de musiciennes pour attirer au moins un quart des enfants du jardins, même quelque adultes vinrent pour profiter du travail des artistes.

Le spectacle dura avec magnificence puis le son se tue pour laisser une pause au deux artistes, les poneys repartirent explorer d'autre stand, parmi eux, un jeune poney terrestre s'approcha du stand des deux gardes.

Ces derniers l'attendirent avec bienveillance, à son arrivée il les observa un petit moment, détaillant de ses yeux leurs armures, leurs casques, leurs chausses et bien entendue leurs épées avant de parler.

-Bon… bonjour. « bégaya-t-il devant les deux gardes imposants »

-Bonjour petit. « répondit Flash qui avait clairement l'habitude »

-Tu veux nous demander quelque chose ? « se lança Night Light avec bienveillance »

-Eh bien. « commença le jeune poney avec confiance » Depuis tous les incidents qui ont frappé Equestria, je n'arrête pas de penser que je me dois d'agir et j'aimerai connaître votre avis sur le choix d'une école ?

-Ah ! Les écoles ! « esclaffa Flash » Ça dépend du rôle que tu veux jouer ?

-Moi, je veux défendre nos terres. « annonça fièrement le jeune »

-Oh, est bien je te présente Night Light, il était soldat au front avant.

-Eh bien oui, j'ai fait mon apprentissage à Cloudsdale « repris alors l'intéressé » mais je ne pense pas que se soit ce qu'il te faut, j'avais un ami, un poney terrestre comme toi qui avait fait ses études à l'école de Phillydelphia et m'en avait vanté les mérites. Il semble que ce soit une bonne école, mais réfléchis bien et assure toi de tes convictions avant de t'engager d'accord ?

-Oui je vous le promet de toute façon je me motive tout les jour car mon père m'a dit qu'ils se battent dur au sud pour reprendre notre territoire aux Changelings.

A l'entente de cette tirade le visage du soldat s'assombrit comme il l'était le jour de son départ.

-Monsieur, ça va ? « questionna le jeune poney sans succès »

Flash posa la même question et reçut le même vide en réponse.

Night Light revoyait chaque scène, chaque bataille et chaque camarades morts au combats.

Il pouvait revoir tout les visages incompréhensifs face à la faucheuse qui prenait leurs vies.

Seul un bruit léger et fluide qui embaumait l'air sut le laisser revenir parmi les vivants, dans la paix du jardin prit d'assaut par la mélodie apaisante s'échappant de la flûte enchantée de Score Living.

Ces cinq sens lui revinrent peut à peut, lorsqu'il retrouva l'ouïe et la vue il eut la surprise de voir au-dessus de lui Flash ainsi que le jeune poney qu'ils venaient de conseiller et Score Living.

Les trois équidés le regardaient d'un air inquiet,alors qu'il reprenait conscience, après avoir reprit ses esprit, il observa le sol sur lequel il avait dû s'évanouirent, puis il plaça ses sabots de sorte à se lever, un léger déséquilibre le fit tituber vers la droite ou quelqu'un le soutenus.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour remercier la personne qui l'avait aidée il rencontra le visage de Score Living.

Un instant suffit alors à irriguer son corps, tout ses muscles étaient vivifiés et il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour délester la licorne de son corps, le sang avait tellement bien circuler que l'on pouvait voir sa rougeur sous la robe sombre de Night Light.

-Désolé ! « cria ce dernier à Score Living sur un ton gêné »

-Ce n'est rien. « la rassura-t-il de sa voix douce »

-Dit Night Light, je pense que tu devrais te reposer, je te donne la journée de demain. « dit alors Flash Sentry encore un peu inquiet »

-Oh ! Mais je ne peut pas vous laisser que tous les trois pour la protection. « reprit l'intéressé »

-Arrête de raconter des bêtises, tu es au repos demain. Et c'est un ordre ! C'est clair !

-Oui chef ! « répondit Night Light en ayant d'autre choix que de se plier à la volonté de son supérieur »

Suite à cette discussion, les deux pégases rentrèrent au pas vers le palais même si Night Light ne put s'empêcher de regarder en arrière. Suite à cette journée lourde en émotion le guerrier décida d'aller se coucher, tout en se demandant ce à quoi ressemblerai sa journée du lendemain. Certainement au journées qu'il passait à Cloudsdale, avant qu'il n'entre dans l'école de haute voltige à seize ans.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :Repos

la nuit était encore présente, mais Night Light était déjà levé. Il réfléchissait au jour précédent dans son lit, il se leva et pris son armure entre ses sabot, prêt à l'enfiler, Night Light se souvint alors de l'ordre de son supérieur, et reposa sa tenue de soldat.

Il sortit de sa chambre, ressentant le vide de son manque de protection et de moyen, sans armure, ni arme, il ne pouvait pas se défendre face aux ennemis potentiels.

Après avoir pris le temps de s'habituer à ce sentiment de vide, il avança jusqu'à la cuisine du palais, où il prit son petit déjeuner, après quelques minute, Flash Sentry entra dans la pièce, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi le soldat était levé.

-Rafraîchit moi la mémoire. commença-t-il à dire. Je t'aie bien donné ta journée, non ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? le reprit Night Light, en lui tendant son premier repas.

-Eh bien, parce que n'importe quel autre membre de la garde serait en train de dormir à six heures du matin, et ne se réveillerai qu'à dix heures au moins, voilà pourquoi.

-L'habitude. se défendit le soldat en souriant. depuis que j'ai seize ans, je me réveille à cinq heures pour être prêt à six.

-Ok, eh bien, je ne vois pas trop quoi répondre à ça, mais n'oublie que pas je ne veux pas te voir travailler aujourd'hui, c'est claire.

-Bien sûr, d'ailleurs pour ne pas être tenté, je m'en vais de ce pas, à plus chef. annonça le guerrier en fermant la porte de la cuisine, puis en passant celle de l'entrée.

Night Light avançait seule dans Ponyville, qui semblait être une ville fantôme alors que l'aurore avait encore peine à se présenter.

Le garde décida de se placer en haut de la colline surplombant la ville, et d'y attendre la fin du lever de soleil de la princesse, allongé sur l'herbe. Le soleil se dressa, de point la lumière devint ligne, puis arc de cercle, et l'astre fut soulevé dans le ciel.

Night Light ne s'était pas sentit aussi relaxé depuis longtemps, il pouvait entendre le son des oiseaux s'élevant dans l'aurore, la rosée sur l'herbe, le doux souffle du vent annonçant l'approche de l'hiver, et la chaleur du soleil, réchauffant l'air frais du début du mois de novembre.

Mais, bien que l'atmosphère soit à la détente, en lui, Night Light vivait encore les troubles de la guerre, ces souvenirs permanent résonnaient encore dans son esprit sans discontinuer.

Le soldat n'avait plus le choix, il devait en parler à quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider avant de devenir fou,

il pensa en premier lieu à son ex camarade de chambrée Flash, mais il ne pouvait parler de ces problèmes à son supérieur, et les autres n'étaient pas encore assez proche de lui pour l'entendre.

Ensuite son esprit pensa à la princesse, mais celle-ci avait certainement d'autres affaires à régler plutôt que de s'occuper d'un simple garde, de plus montrer cette faiblesse à Twilight le déshonorerai.

Enfin, Night Light fut illuminé par une idée, en observant la sombre entrée de la forêt Everfree, il pensa à Zercora, la zèbre semblait en savoir beaucoup sur le monde, et concoctait de nombreuses potions, peut-être que l'une d'elles pourraient l'aider.

Le guerrier décidé, se releva, puis descendit de la colline calmement il tourna à droite en bas, pour se diriger vers la forêt, dans laquelle il avança par un petit sentier qui était couramment utilisé.

En s'enfonçant dans les bois étranges où se mélangeaient des loups constitués de bois, des nuages couverts de pointes, des plantes carnivores lançant des gaz toxiques, mais aussi, de jolies fleurs bleues qui avaient pour le moins l'aire inoffensives.

En longeant toujours plus loin le chemin, Night Light pu constater que le chemin se séparait en deux, après quelques minute d'observation, il vit un morceau de tour en ruine vers lequel partait un chemin, Il en conclut que celui-ci menait au château des deux sœur, que Twilight et ses amies continuaient de rénover, malgré leurs emploies du temps chargés.

Il prit le chemin de droite et après quelque minute supplémentaires, il aperçut la maison de Zecora, il s'en approcha s'assurant que Zecora était seule, pour ne pas avoir à s'expliquer devant un autre poney, cette vérification effectuée, il frappa trois coups de son sabot contre la porte de l'arbre, qui s'ouvrit quasi instantanément.

Zecora ouvrit la porte, assez étonnée d'avoir un visiteur, elle salua ce dernier puis s'écarta afin de le laisser entrer dans sa demeure. Une fois à l'intérieur, la zèbre proposa un thé à son invité qui l'accepta, alors que les deux équidés ingéraient leur boisson, la maîtresse de maison prit la parole.

-Alors Night Light, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes chez moi ?

-En fait, j'ai un léger problème, et comme tu es la meilleure guérisseuse de Ponyville, je suis venue te demander conseil.

-Eh bien, expose-moi ton problème et je tenterai de trouver une solution pour t'aider. lança Zecora, sur le ton neutre qui la caractérisait.

Après cette phrase, Night Light débuta son récit au travers d'une tirade, dans laquelle il expliqua ses problèmes de sommeil, ainsi que sa crise du jour précédent, une fois terminée, son récit le rendit honteux devant la zèbre en réflexion.

-A vrai dire. soupira la guérisseuse. Je ne sais pas comment résoudre ton problème de façons direct, en revanche je possède quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider.

Tout en parlant, elle se leva de sa chaise et s'avança vers ses étagères, desquels elle sortit une fiole remplit d'un liquide orangé.

-Prend ceci. dit-elle en tendant la fiole au guerrier. Tu dois prendre une cuillerée chaque soir avant de te coucher, ça devrai apaiser tes nuit.

-Merci Zecora, comment puis-je vous remercier ? lança alors Night Light.

-Mais tu n'en a pas besoin, j'aide tout les poneys dès que je le peux.

-Désolé Zecora mais c'est dans mon code d'honneur, désormais j'ai une dette envers vous. insista le guerrier. Dès que vous aurez besoin de moi, faites moi signe.

-Bien, je le ferai. se résolut donc la zèbre, en voyant la détermination de son invité.

Il allait bientôt être onze heures, alors que Night Light commencait à se diriger vers la porte pour laisser Zercora tranquille, un sabot vint y frapper.

-Eh bien vous êtes nombreux aujourd'hui. lança la propriétaire des lieux en se dirigeant vers la porte.

En l'ouvrant, elle découvrit Fire Impelt accompagné de Score Living, celle-ci semblait avoir le sabot foulé et avait un morceau de tissu passé autour. Après les avoir fait entrés et avoir prit connaissance du problème, elle discuta avec la blessée.

Pendant ce temps, Night Light discutait avec son collègue.

-elle s'est foulé le sabot, mais plutôt que d'aller à l'hôpital, elle à insister pour aller voir Zecora, et je n'allais pas la laisser seule donc je l'aie accompagné. exposa Fire Impelt devant Night Light.

-Étrange comme réaction, mais bon elle doit avoir ses raison. reprit le guerrier. Mais j'y pense, tout ça ta fait quitter ton poste et avec ce sabot foulé, tu vas pas aller vite au retour, si tu veux je peux la raccompagner, comme ça tu pourras repartir.

-Bien essayer, mais Flash a bien dit qu'aujourd'hui pour toi, il n'y avait pas de travail.

-Oh, mais ne considère pas ça comme un travail, mais plus comme, une promenade en forêt.

Fire Impelt soupira avant de reprendre.

-Bon d'accord, je vois bien que t'as l'air de t'ennuyer, mais pas un mot au chef d'accord.

-Oui, t'inquiète. répondit-il excité de pouvoir enfin faire quelque chose de sa journée.

Après s'être approché de Score Living et de Zecora, il exposa la situation. Score Living tourna alors sa tête vers Night Light, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ils se détournèrent, Score Living fixa son sabot, tandis que le soldat se mit a observer la fiole que lui avait remis Zecora. Fire Impelt partit avec l'accord de Score Living, qui elle-même demanda à Night Light, avec l'appuie de la zèbre, de l'attendre devant la porte. Celui-ci ne demanda pas plus, et se plaça au seuil, en observant les arbres de la forêt, dont il aurait juré en voir bouger un.

-Et voilà j'ai finis, maintenant tu devrais pouvoir marcher sans problème, mais ne te met pas à galoper avant au moins la semaine prochaine, d'accord ? demanda Zecora.

-Oui Zecora, c'est promis, je te dois encore une fière chandelle.

-Mais non voyons, en revanche, tu devrais réfléchir à une autre solution.

-Mais tu sais très bien que je n'aie que toi. s'affola la jeune licorne. Tu es la seule à connaître mon secret, et moins il y a de gens au courant mieux c'est, crois moi.

-Je pense que tu devrais au moins en parler à une autre personne que moi, au cas ou je ne serai plus là.

-Mais, je ne peux avoir confiance en personnes et j'aurai trop peur de leur réaction, il me rejetterai et me bannirai à coup sûr.

-Voyons reprend tes esprits ce n'est pas le genre des habitants de Ponyville.

-Tu as raison, mais leur dire les met eux aussi en danger.

-Bon ok, mais pense y, d'accord ?

-D'accord. dit Score Living à voix basse.

-Tu sais, je suis sûr que ce garde s'occuperait bien de toi lui. lança la zèbre qui la regardait en coin le dos tourné.

-Quoi ! s'affola la licorne en rougissant. Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Eh bien, l'observation est une grande qualité, que je possède. dit-elle dans un petit rire. Et cette qualité m'a permis de voir le regard que tu lui portait tout à l'heure.

-Bon, je suppose qu'on ne peut rien te cacher. se résolut Score Living.

-Bien sûr que non, il te plaît n'est-ce pas ? annonça Zecora en attendant confirmation.

-Eh bien. sortit timidement la licorne. Oui, il me plaît, il est mignon et amusant et … .

-Et ?

-Et je ne sais pas, il y à quelque chose dans son regard.

-Oh, tu as vu l'heure, il va falloir que tu repartes, je vais recevoir Applebloom cette après-midi et il faut que je mange entre-temps.

-Bien sûr, je vais te laisser, au revoir et merci.

Pendant qu'elle saluait la zèbre elle ouvrait la porte et la traversa.

Night Light attendait depuis bien une heure et demie, un temps relativement long pour bander un sabot foulé.

Il vit Score Living sortir, marchant en boitant très légèrement de la pattes avant gauche, elle boitait si peux, qu'on auraient pas cru qu'elle avait un sabot foulé. Après quelque instant à l'observer il commença à parler.

\- Alors, comment va votre sabot ?

-Au mieux, mais vous pouvez me tutoyer.

-Bien, mais tutoie-moi de même alors.

-D'accord, dit-moi, étends donné que tu vas me raccompagner jusqu'au bout de la forêt, accepterai-tu que je t'offre le deuxième repas ?

-Eh bien ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire payer le repas aux dames.

-J'insiste tu ne vas tout de même pas refuser ?

Devant l'expression qu'offrait le visage de Score Living, Night Light accepta.

Après cette discussion, les deux poneys prirent le chemin menant à Ponyville et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Il avancèrent sans problèmes jusqu'à la croisée dont un chemins menait au château, il continuèrent à avancer tout en discutant de tout et de rien, leur travail respectif, leur habitudes alimentaires, tout ces détails, Score Living ne manqua pas de les enregistrer.

-Stop. chuchota Night Light, qui venait de passer d'un regard amusé et décontracté à un regard sérieux et dure.

-Qu'est-ce… .

-Met toi derrière moi.

Après cette phrase de Night Light, une forme se dégagea des arbres, c'était un Timberwolf, un loups constitué de tronc de branche et de lianes.

-Pour l'instant ça va, tant qu'il est seul. annonça le guerrier en pleine concentration.

Mais alors que l'espoir était encore présent, il s'éteint quelque seconde après cette phrase, devant l'arrivé de trois autres loups à l'haleine puante et aux crocs acérés.

-Bon, là, on est mal. se reprit Night Light.

Après quelque secondes, le premier se mit en position d'attaque, suivit des trois autres.

-La liste de nos choix s'amenuise, à vrai dire il ne reste qu'une solution, monte sur mon dos. ordonna le pégase.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, Score Living se décida en entendant le hurlement des Timberwolfs qui commençaient à courir. Il se rapprochaient, alors que la licorne venait de se placer sur le dos du guerrier, qui déploya ses ailes sur toutes leur envergures, avant de courir dans le sens opposé des loups qui le suivaient. Lorsqu'il estima avoir prit assez d'élan, il prit son envol, se détachant du sol alors que leurs poursuivants étaient à moins d'une plume d'eux, plume, qui fit la différence lorsque l'une des bêtes mordit l'aile de Night Light, qui se dégagea à l'aide d'un coups de sabot en pleine mâchoire de la part de Score Living, qui avait réagit instantanément au grognement de douleur du guerrier.

Après leur envol, les deux poneys étaient toujours suivit par les Timberwolfs qui ne les lâchaient pas d'un sabot. La raison de cet acharnement était très simple, ils savaient qu'avec la licorne à porter et une aile abîmée, Night Light n'atteindrait même pas laurée de la forêt, et le pégase le savait aussi, c'est pourquoi il cherchait une solution, il allait demander à Score Living si elle avait une idée, lorsqu'il posa son regard sur elle, fixant sa corne il eut une idée dont la réussite dépendait totalement d'elle.

-Score Living. lança le guerrier dans sa douleur.

-Oui, qui a-t-il, tu as trop mal pour continuer ? répondit la licorne très inquiète de l'état de santé de Night Light.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. dit le guerrier pour la rassurer. Mais, je vais avoir besoin de toi, est-ce que tu sais lancer une étincelle explosive ou quelque chose du genre.

-Oui, mais ça ne suffira pas à arrêter les Timberwolfs.

-Ce n'est pas le sol que je veux que tu vise, je veux que tu lance un sort de ce type qui peut être visible depuis Ponyville, tu pense pouvoir le faire ?

-Oui, je peux.

-Tant mieux, parce que mes ailes ne vont plus nous porter longtemps, je compte sur toi.

Cette phrase fit rougir la licorne malgré elle, il comptait sur elle, elle se mit dans son plus au niveau de concentration, ne faisant pas attention à la perte d'altitude. Après quelque minute elle lança un sort dans le ciel, celui-ci explosa, donnant au ciel au-dessus d'eux une étoile de couleur verte.

Malheureusement, l'altitude se perdait toujours et à peine quelque seconde plus tard, Night Light et Score Living se retrouvaient à terre à la merci des loups, dont les hurlements approchaient.

Par Chance, ils venaient de se poser dans une clairières, lorsque les traqueurs les rattrapèrent.

-Derrière-moi ! cria le soldat, dont l'aile se repliait difficilement.

-Mais, et ton aile, tu pourras pas les battre.

-Il y a de grandes chances, mais je peu au moins les retenir le temps que les renforts arrivent. le pégase se tourna vers la licorne avant d'ajouter. Si je les occupent, ils ne s'en prendront pas à toi, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrivent quelque chose.

Alors qu'elle le regardait en le suppliant de ne pas mourir, le pégase lui tourna le dos et fonça sur ses ennemis. Il combattait vaillamment alors que les loups commençaient à l'encercler et malgré le sous-nombre évident et son aile handicapée, ses ruades frappaient les côtes et les gueules des Timberwolfs, qui restaient légèrement à l'écart en attaquant par a coups, lui infligeant de ça et là des blessures, cette scène durait depuis au moins dix minutes. Il n'avait qu'a tenir encore cinq minute dans cette situation et les renforts mené par Flash arriverai certainement.

Cependant, un élément inattendu vint se mêler au combat, deux autres loups sortirent du couvert des arbres non loin de Score Living. N'ayant plus le temps, il effectua une ruade sur l'ennemi qui les séparait, puis fonça sur Score Living qui poussa un énorme cri de terreur en voyant la griffe lui retomber dessus. Ce qui l'effraya plus encore, fut le sang coulant des côtes de Night Light, et rejoignant abondamment le sol. Alors que le guerrier lui tombait dessus presque inconscient à cause du sang qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter de couler. Il eus assez de force dans sa chute, pour se placer complètement sur Score Living lui servant ainsi de bouclier humain.

La licorne ne pouvait pas bouger et pu à peine supporter la vue des griffes, qui tentaient d'achever le guerrier déjà mal en point, et alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour échapper à l'horreur de la scène.

Un grondement se fit ressentir, des morceaux de bois tombaient à terre.

Elle ouvrit les yeux à la suite de ces sons et vit une vague d'énergie violette, passée au-dessus d'elle, éclatant un nouveau Timberwolf alors que les gardes s'occupaient des autres, la princesse de l'amitié se rapprocha de Night Light et de Score Living, et souleva le corps du blessé à l'aide de sa magie.

-Vite ! Il nous faut partir maintenant ! Ils vont se régénérer. cria Twilight pour sonner la retraite.

Flash porta Score Living pour aller plus vite, tandis que Twilight effectuait les premiers soin au guerrier porté par Sturdy Helmet et Fire Impelt, dont le sentiment de culpabilité était grand.

-Score living ! balança Night Light dans son réveil explosif, avant de se tordre de douleur en tenant les blessures les plus graves.

-Tout vas bien. annonça calmement Flash, en le plaquant sur son lit.

-Flash ? Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda le guerrier à son ami.

-Nous sommes à l'hôpital de Ponyville, tu ne croyais tout de même pas t'en tirer à si bon compte. lança le chef des gardes en se lançant dans un léger rire.

-Merci, c'est sympa de voir que le fais que j'aurais pu mourir te chagrine. dit le guerrier en souriant.

-Tu sais après cinq jour à se relayer, les autres et moi on s'est fait à l'idée.

-Cinq jour. s'étonna Night Light.

-Eh oui, t'as piqué un bon petit somme.

-Et Score Living, elle va bien ? S'affola-t-il.

-Oui, elle va bien, d'ailleurs je vais partir, ça va être l'heure.

-L'heure de quoi ? l'interrogea le convalescent.

-Pour répondre à ta question, tu reçois la visite d'une certaine licorne, tout les jour à la même heure, car ces fleurs ne viennent pas de nous. lança Flash sur un ton malicieux en sortant de la pièce.

Après quelque minute la porte fut ouverte avec douceur et légèreté de façons à laisser dormir le patient, qui attendait la personne ouvrant la porte avec impatience. Il vit un bouquet de fleurs bleues et orangées passer la porte, puis une corne bleue suivie de son visage.

-Bonjour Score Living, ça va ? questionna le pégase.

La personne qui venait d'être interroger lâcha son bouquet à terre et courut vers le guerrier. Elle l'enlaça autant qu'elle pu tout en posant ces lèvres sur celle de Night Light, elle n'avait pas pu se retenir plus longtemps la peur de le perdre avait été trop grande durant ces cinq jours. Après une douce réponse de Night Light, les deux amants s'enlacèrent quelque temps. Avant que Score Living ne stop le moment en s'écartant.

-Oh sweet Celestia, qu'ai-je fais ? Se reprit-elle. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, j'ai eu tellement… tellement peur et… . annonça la jeune licorne en commençant à verser des larmes.

-Tout va bien, ne sois pas désolé, tu embrasse très bien tu sais. tenta Night Light pour la rassurer et détendre l'atmosphère.

Alors qu'il avait prononcé cette phrase et que celle qu'il aimait pleurait encore, il la prit entre ces sabots, puis la serra contre lui. Alors qu'elle avait son corps collé contre celui du guerrier, sa tête juste à côté de la sienne, Score Living se sentie rassurée ses pleures se turent, elle resta contre Night Light dont l'odeur, la vue et le toucher était plus que rassurant.

-Les visites sont terminées. Annonça la voix d'un poneys

-Merci. dit-elle en s'écartant du guerrier.

-Quand je sortirai, ça te dirait qu'on prennent un repas ensemble ? Enfin, je comprendrait que ce ne sois plus d'actualité.

-Ce sera avec plaisir. Répondit-elle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :Le concert

La semaine suivante, Night Light venait de sortir de sa convalescence, mais n'avait pas le droit aux activités sportives ou comportant des risques.

Flash lui avait donc donné un jour de repos supplémentaires, à condition bien sûr, qu'il ne s'éloigne pas de la ville et qu'il ne s'approche sous aucun prétexte de la forêt Everfree. En premier lieu, le guerrier se mit en route pour le palais, il entra dans sa chambre où il ouvrit son armoire, dans celle-ci en plus de ses quelque habits et son uniforme, se trouvait un nouvel habit de belle facture, sur lequel trônait une petite enveloppe, en l'ouvrant il pu lire ce qui y était écrit.

* * *

Soldat Night Light,

Pour ta sortie de l'hôpital, nous avons décidés de t'offrir une nouvelle tenue parce que l'ancienne craint un peux pour sortir dîner avec une jument.

En espérant que tu t'amuse bien Donjuan, passe une bonne soirée.

P.S. Oublie pas de conclure, histoire qu'on n'aie pas acheter ça pour rien.

le corps des gardes de la princesse Twilight.

* * *

Le petit mot moqueur fit rire Night Light qui observa longuement le costume, après une longue réflexion il referma son armoire, décidé à ne pas trop en faire il préféra y aller tel quel, pour ne pas forcer le sabot de la jument qu'il allait rencontrer. Il l'aimait et savait que ce sentiment était réciproque, c'était désormais certains, mais il préférait y aller par étape.

Il se dirigea donc dans la salle de bain, celle attenante à sa chambre, encore un luxe dont il n'aurait jamais pu rêver avant, après sa douche il se brossa la robe, puis peignit sa crinière.

L'heure du rendez-vous avait été fixée quelque jour plus tôt à l'hôpital et ils s'étaient décidées pour le foin d'argent, un petit restaurant qui venait d'ouvrir à l'ouest de la ville non loin de la gare, Night Light devait s'y rendre pour dix-neuf heures il lui restait donc trois quart d'heures pour aller chercher ce qui lui manquait. Il avançait en ville et trouva des fleurs qu'il s'apprêtait à en réunir pour former un bouquet.

-Stop ! hurla un poney à la crinière rose en face de lui.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda Night Light.

-À voir ton regard et ta tenue, tu fais ça pour offrir à une personne que tu affectionne beaucoup, j'ai raison ou pas ?

-Je m'avoue vaincue et à voir votre cutie mark, vous vous y connaissez.

-effectivement, je me nomme Roseluck et je suis l'une des fleuristes de Ponyville, or pour un rendez-vous romantique, il ne faut surtout pas un bouquet, il est préférable de prendre ceci. annonça-t-elle en dégageant une rose rouge près d'elle. Ça c'est beaucoup mieux.

-Eh bien, merci pour votre aide. sourie-t-il.

-Oh, mais ce n'est que mon travail.

-Merci à vous bonne soirée.

-Vous aussi Night Light.

Night Light pu reprendre son chemin, avant de se demander comment Roseluck connaissait son nom, passant sur ce détail, il continua à marcher vers le restaurant, toujours anxieux quand à l'impression qu'il allait donné à celle avec qui il dînerait dans quelques minutes.

Deux minutes plus tard, il arriva devant le lieu de rendez-vous un peu avant l'heure, il attendit sa compagne qui arriva peut après, elle resplendissait plus qu'un lac sous le claire de lune, sa crinière jaune scintillais, en outre les iris verte de ses yeux ressortaient de sa pupille noire. Après un grand moment de latence le pégase sortit de sa rêverie.

-Bonsoir Score Living, comment-va-tu ? demanda-il sans pouvoir dégager son regard de la belle.

-Très bien. répondit-t-elle la voix encore un peu timide.

Night Light réussit à reprendre ses esprit en offrant la rose à Score Living.

-Oh, merci elle est magnifique. dit-elle en rougissant autant que la rose.

Après ce doux moment, les deux poneys entrèrent dans la battisse où le serveur les accueillit habillé de son costume.

-Monsieur dame, permettez que je vous trouve une table. Proposa-t-il en souriant.

Ils furent conduit à une table près de la fenêtre, après avoir décidé de leurs menus il discutèrent autour d'un verre de cidre du sweet apple acres mis en bouteille l'année passée, une production particulièrement bonne au dire du serveur. Buvant leurs verres, les langues se délièrent et les amants continuèrent à donner des détails sur leurs vies. Passant des moments les plus joyeux aux plus sombre. Le repas s'était fini, ils sortirent ensemble, se promenant calmement aux travers de Ponyville.

-Ce repas était bon, tu ne trouve pas ? demanda Score Living.

-Hein ? Heu… oui succulent. répondit Night Light d'une voix renfermée.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air effrayé.

-Mais non ! Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler ! Mentit-il.

-Tu ne sais pas mentir. rit-elle. Dit moi la vérité, quelque chose te perturbe.

-Bon, tu te souviens, je t'ai raconté ce qu'il c'était passé juste avant mon arrivé ici.

-Oui.

-Eh bien, depuis cet incident. annonça-t-il d'une voix sèche. J'ai… j'ai peur du noir et de tous ce qui se rapproche aux ténèbres.

Sa voix avait pris un ton de honte, il n'osait même plus regarder la licorne dans les yeux. Tu sais moi aussi j'ai un problème. Voulut-elle avouer, sans que sa voix ne puisse le dire, alors elle eue une idée pour aider son amants.

-Dit tu me fait confiance ? demanda-t-elle.

-Mais bien sûr ! confirma-t-il.

-Alors ferme les yeux.

Après un moment, le temps d'analyser la demande le pégase abaissa ses paupières, il sentit un sabot passer autour du sien et l'emporter vers une destination qui lui était inconnu.

Score Living tirait le guerrier par le sabot en prenant garde à éviter les arbres, elle était arrivée.

-C'est bon, tu peux ouvrir les yeux. annonça-t-elle non sans stress.

Night Light souleva lentement ses deux paupières, lorsqu'il eut terminé, il vit un paysage auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Ils se trouvaient au milieu d'une forêt, près d'un lac qui reflétait la lumière de la lune. Le cadre était apaisant malgré la nuit, mais Night Light fut surtout subjuguer par la beauté que représentait la licorne debout au bord du lac, des lucioles vinrent se joindre à ce moment en flottant près d'elle.

-Est-ce que c'est assez lumineux ? Demanda timidement la licorne.

-Oh oui. Et le centre de la lumière m'attire vers lui. répondit-il en souriant.

En observant son amante, il s'avança vers elle, ne voyant que son visage, il s'approcha et ne pu résister à l'envie de lui voler un baiser. Les deux poneys restèrent l'un près de l'autre en observant le lac, rien même pas le bruit sourd d'une chouette ne pouvait les gêner à ce moment.

Ils repartirent sous le couvert des arbres et traversèrent la forêt, une fois revenus en ville, Night Light raccompagna Score Living chez elle.

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? lui demanda anxieusement la licorne.

-Oui, bien sûr, tu m'as fait voir la lumière caché dans les ténèbres, comment pourrais-je avoir peur maintenant. dit le pégase pour la rassurée.

Il la salua puis se mit en route vers le palais, sur le chemin du retour, la nuit ne lui avait jamais paru aussi belle, même avant son incident aucun moment ne pouvait être comparé à celui-ci. Alors que les lumières étaient éteintes, il avançait tranquillement, sans peur, ouvrant doucement la grande porte il avança à petit pas dans le noir, et alors qu'il enclencha la porte de sa chambre, il se fit agripper, on l'obligea à s'asseoir sur une chaise, deux poneys le tenaient, le troisième était placé devant lui et fit un signe de tête pour que l'un d'entre eux allume sa corne.

-Flash ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite ?! beugla un Night Light stupéfait.

-Ne dis rien, je pose les question ici. lança le chef des gardes sur un ton autoritaire. Question numéro un, ça s'est bien passé avec ton rendez-vous. reprit-il en souriant.

Après un grand rire général, les deux poneys lâchèrent leur camarade qui sourit en leur répondant.

-Eh bien chef, j'avoue, cette soirée a été merveilleuse. déclara le guerrier.

Après une description de sa soirée jusqu'à la sortie du restaurant, où il effectua une ellipse en reprenant au moment où il l'avait accompagnée jusqu'au lac. Ses trois amis le félicitèrent, puis après quelque temps, ils se retirèrent pour laisser la paix à Night Light qui s'endormit calmement, ce soir la fiole de Zecora était devenue inutile. Dans l'antre de Luna, il ne cessa de se revoir au lac avec Score Living.

Le lendemain la journée fut incroyablement joyeuse pour le garde qui se leva à son étonnement après la huitième heure, ce qui l'impressionna plus que ses camarades, lui qui se levait par habitude au moins une heure avant l'aube s'était fait avoir par la douce vision que lui avait offert le monde des rêves cette nuit.

Night Light pu enfin en sortant de son lit, se rapprocher de son armure, il l'enfila en vitesse et se mit à courir vers la cuisine où il prit un déjeuner rapide, sur la table se trouvait un mot.

* * *

Bonjour la belle au bois dormant, à partir d'aujourd'hui tu ne t'occupera que de l'est.

Flash Sentry

* * *

Night Light sourit au petit mot et mangea en vitesse pour se précipiter à l'est, et c'est là qu'il s'aperçut que la maison de Score Living se trouvait dans sa zone, un petit rire s'échappa de la bouche du guerrier qui partit pour sa journée, trop heureux de sa chance.

Les jours se suivirent alors que Night Light et Score Living profitèrent de la nouvelle mise en place des gardes pour se voir hors et pendant le service du pégase, quelque fois, Night Light ne rentrait pas au palais, ce qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le lieux où il passait la nuit. Entraînant des sourires le jour suivant auprès du gardes. Il était ce soir encore chez son amante, ils avaient prévus un repas calme et une petite soirée rien que tout les deux. Le repas venait de se terminer quand Score Living fit une demande à son étalon.

-Dit Night Light ? J'ai un billet en trop pour le grand concert philharmonique royale de demain, je sais que c'est juste niveau date, mais je me disais que tu pourrais venir, en plus il y a un bal après.

-Merci, c'est très gentil, moi qui voulait te faire la surprise en accompagnant Twilight pour te voir. rit-il. Ne t'inquiète pas je serais là et je m'arrangerais avec la princesse pour m'absenter d'elle quelque temps.

-Oh, Night Light tu es adorable. dit-elle en enlaçant et en embrassant son amant.

Suite à cela les deux poneys partir… se coucher.

Le lendemain, les deux gardes étaient prêts à partir au côté de la princesse, leur armures enfilées et leur épées attelées, ils partirent avec Twilight vers la gare où ces amies l'attendait. Night Light était impatient d'être à Canterlot pour revoir la belle flûtiste qui était partit à la première heure le matin même, pour les dernières répétitions. Cette session était effectivement importante, puisqu'elle devait célébrer le cinquième anniversaire de la jeune princesse Flurry Hearth, tout devait être parfait.

Twilight et son escorte sortaient du train où ils ont été accueillis par Shining Armor qui enlaça sa sœur, puis conduisit la princesse jusqu'au lieu du concert, les cinq amies de Twilight furent placées juste sous la tribune royale, étant donnée la protection mise en place par Celestia, Night Light et Flash Sentry bénéficièrent d'un quartier libre dans la grande cité, mais aucun d'eux ne partit bien loin.

Flash resta près de la tribune royale, glissant des regard vers Twilight, sauf bien sûr, lorsque Shining Armor tournait la tête dans sa direction, Night Light lui courut se changer et s'assit à la place que lui avait réservée Score Living, au premier rang et quasi centrer sur la scène. Il fut gêné dans son habit de garde de Twilight, des costumes encore conçus par la très prisée Rarity, quelques poneys chuchotait, se demandant comment un simple garde avait pu avoir une si bonne place. Les ragots allait du chantage jusqu'au fait qu'il puisse être l'amant d'une de la princesse, le guerrier, bien qu'énervée par le manque de respect qui venait d'être fait, tant envers lui et son corps de garde qu'envers Twilight, n'en tint pas compte et se concentra sur la scène alors que les rideaux s'élevaient.

Lors du concert, le guerrier n'observa que le groupe de flûtiste où se trouvait Score Living, Alors que les dernières note retentissaient et que les rideaux se fermaient, Night Light fut l'un des premiers à applaudir lorsque les rideaux se rouvrirent avec les artistes alignés saluant le publique parmi les nombreuse fleures arrivant aux sabots des musiciens et alors qu'ils levaient leurs quatrièmes pour saluer le publique, une rose rouge arriva dans le sabot de la flûtiste, qui ne mit que peux de temps à retrouver la place d'où provenait la fleure en voyant un pégase lui sourire du premier rang, les rideaux se refermèrent alors, séparant leurs regards.

* * *

Alors que les rideaux se fermait, la licorne observait sa rose en souriant, sans voir les quelques musiciennes qui s'approchaient d'elle en la tenant par l'encolure.

-Alors, tu nous avaient pas dis que t'invitait quelqu'un ? annonça l'une d'elle.

-Ne nous ment pas, on a vus qu'il te dévorait des yeux, et pour la rose alors là ! reprit une autre.

-Eh bien, j'ai trouvé le bon. Sourit la licorne. En parlant de ça, je dois y aller, au revoir, on se revoit au bal tout à l'heure. dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte des artistes.

-Belle soirée n'est-ce pas ? lança une voix sur sa gauche lorsqu'elle passa la porte.

En se tournant, elle vit le pégase en costume qui l'attendait.

-Bonsoir Night Light, tu es joliment vêtus ce soir. dit-elle en souriant face à son cavalier la rose prise dans sa crinière. Et merci pour la rose, mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là, tu ne dois pas escorter la princesse ?

-Eh bien, la princesse part avec Celestia et profite de son escorte et elle a juste pris Flash avec elle, donc ce soir je ne suis pas le garde de Twilight, mais le tiens. Annonça-t-il en lui tendant son sabot.

Les deux poneys partirent pour le bal, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle beaucoup de poneys étaient déjà arrivés, Night Light et Score Living allèrent présenter leurs hommages aux princesses comme le voulait la tradition, la licorne reçut des remerciement de la princesse Cadence qui avait été touchée de l'attention qu'ils avaient portés à sa fille qui était à ses côtés, la jeune princesse à peine âgée de cinq ans se cachait derrière sa mère.

Après ces salutations, les amants marchèrent plus en long dans la salle de bal voyant Pinkie Pie qui avait mis en place un fête d'après anniversaire pour la jeune princesse. La fête continua, tout les poneys s'amusaient, surtout les plus jeune ayant l'âge de Flurry Hearth, puis Pinkie se décida pour amuser tout le monde à lancer une valse.

La licorne et le pégase échangèrent un regard avant de se décider pour aller valser, ils partirent aux milieu de la scène où quelque couple s'amassaient déjà. Ils se placèrent l'un contre l'autre et débutèrent la danse, le regard enfoncé dans celui de l'autre. Ils tournaient sur eux-mêmes ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qui les entouraient, la valse leur sembla d'ailleurs trop courte.

Ils regagnèrent les abord de la piste de danse et Night Light s'en alla prendre des nouvelles de la princesse, alors que Score Living observait les enfants, rêveuse, cependant son sourire disparut alors qu'elle vit un pégase de l'autre côté de la piste de danse, affolée, elle se mit vite à marcher en direction de la sortie en veillant à ne pas être vu de son amants.

Une fois sortit, elle courut au travers des rue fuyant le mystérieux pégase qui ne cessait de la suivre, mais cette rue serait la dernière, car ce n'était autre qu'un cul de sac.

-Tu as enfin arrêté de courir, c'est pas trop tôt. annonça son ennemi essoufflé. Sois gentil, vient sans faire d'histoire et il n'y aura aucun problème.

Le pégase s'avança en marchant avec des pas calme, le sourire se dessinant sur son visage fit pâlir la licorne, il l'attrapa et se résolut à la frapper lorsqu'elle se débattit. Après que le coups fut partit Score Living sentit un courant d'aire la frôler, et eut à peine le temps de voir son agresseur à terre face à Night Light qui portait sur lui un regard meurtrier, à cet instant, il aurait pu tuer celui qui avait osé toucher celle qu'il aime, mais en observant sa belle au regard terrifié, il s'adoucit et s'approcha d'elle pour la serrer dans ses sabots relâchant son étreinte.

-J'ai eus peur qu'il te sois arrivée malheur. dit-il en lui plaçant une rose dans la crinière. Tu l'as perdu tout à l'heure à l'entrée de la salle de bal.

-Oh, désolé je ne voulait pas t'infliger ça. répondit-elle dans une nouvelle étreinte.

Alors que le pégase se retournait pour voir celui qu'il venait de mettre à terre, le sol était déjà vide, il devait déjà être loin.

-Bien, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous retournions à la salle de bal, pour prévenir les princesse de cette incident, après avoir prévenus Twilight je te raccompagnerai jusqu'à Ponyville.

La licorne n'omit aucune objection, bien qu'elle avait l'air mal à l'aise en racontant son histoire aux princesses qui l'écoutèrent patiemment, après avoir pris la description du suspect, la princesse Celestia renforça la sécurité et mis en place un barrage pour intercepter le pégase.

Twilight laissa Night Light raccompagner Score Living jusque chez elle. Ils prirent le train et arrivèrent jusqu'à la gare, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la maison de la licorne qui avait encore une mine morose.

-Si tu veux, je peux rester avec toi ce soir ? Proposa le pégase.

-Ah ! Heu… non, je préférerai être seule ce soir. répondit la licorne.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui. confirma-t-elle. S'il te plaît, j'en ai besoin.

Le guerrier accepta et partit vers le château, les portes et fenêtres fermées Score Living était en pleure, elle savait ce que son agresseur signifiait, ils l'avaient retrouvé et elle n'avait aucune solution de repli, les larmes qu'elle versait se stoppait à peine qu'elle fonça vers sa cuisine pour préparer des provisions, elle prépara une enveloppe, mit le tout dans sa selle de voyage et fonça dehors se retournant quelques secondes vers le palais.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. murmura-t-elle avant de se remettre à courir dans une nouvelle larme.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :Poursuite

Le jeune Short ManeSilver avançait en volant vers Phillydelphia, sans repos il ne s'était arrêter que pour manger et boire, il fallait dire que celui qui avait demander ses services savait se montrer persuasif. Le pégase qui l'avait engagé devait être extrêmement pressé et cette missive devait être très importante, pour le payer cent-cinquante pièces d'or.

Enfin bon, par chance, il venait d'arriver au lieu de livraison qui était une maison en ruine au bordure de la ville, le coursier patienta jusqu'à entendre le bruissement des feuilles, il vit un poney licorne en sortir.

-Seigneur Shark, seigneur Lofty Shark ? questionna le pégase surprit.

-Qui le demande ?

-Je me nomme Short ManeSilver, je suis un coursier envoyé par un pégase du noms de black butterfly. expliqua-t-il. Et je dois remettre une missives à… .

-Donnez la moi. ordonna la mystérieuse licorne.

Prit d'une frayeur, le coursier donna la lettre et s'apprêtait à partir, mais fut retenu par la licorne qui commençait à lire la lettre, après quelque seconde le lecteur se mit à rire et à sourire de façon diabolique, ce qui eut pour effet de faire déglutir Short qui s'attendait au pire. La licorne emmena la lettre et son coursier dans les bois, où ils rencontrèrent un campement et une dizaine d'équidés qui s'affairaient aux tâches qui leur incombaient, mais une des tente attirait plus l'œil que les autres, autant par sa taille que ses finitions, ou même les deux gardes fixe à son entrée.

-Mon seigneur, puis-je entrer ? demanda humblement le garde. J'ai un messager pour vous.

-Entrez, je suis prêt à vous recevoir. Annonça une voix grave.

Le coursier y fut poussé puis suivit de la licorne, à l'intérieur se trouvait un pégase de taille moyenne, le teint blanc presque blafard et dont le sourire laissait voir ses dents acérées.

-Alors, qui est-il ? demanda ce qui avait l'air de leur servir de chef.

-Eh bien seigneur Shark, c'est un coursier envoyé par black butterfly, il avait cette missive qui vous est adressée. dit-il en tendant le parchemin à son chef.

Celui-ci en lisant eut la même expression que son sous-fifre, à ceci près que ces dents ajoutaient une puissance machiavélique à son rictus. Les nouvelles étaient enfin satisfaisantes.

-Sergent ! cria Lofty Shark au beau milieu de sa tente.

-Oui mon seigneur. dit une licorne en arrivant.

-Préparé le rangement du camps, nous voyageront vers l'est, en pégase pour aller plus vite.

-Bien mon seigneur. dit-il en sortant. Mon seigneur, et pour lui ?

-Nous allons effectuer un long voyage, il faudra donc se nourrir.

-À vos ordres.

Le coursier fut jeter hors de la tente, on pouvait entendre les cris de douleur du pégase.

-Bande de goinfre. Murmura Lofty Shark.

* * *

Night Light avait du mal à dormir, mais alors qu'il se questionnait, il ne voyait pas pourquoi, Score Living était chez elle, le château était calme et Twilight était rentrée sans encombre de Canterlot, Mais un truc clochait il le savait.

Après la nuit qui n'en était pas vraiment une, le guerrier s'équipa et partit vers l'est comme chaque matin, il arriva devant la maison de son amante et toqua, étrangement la porte n'était pas bien fermé et s'ouvrit sous son coup de sabot. Intrigué et étonné, il pénétra à l'intérieur, la maison était rangé comme d'habitude, mis à part le placard de la cuisine qui avait été dévalisé.

Inquiet, il regarda dans tout la maison, Score Living n'y était plus, il courut d'abord à travers tout Ponyville sans le moindre résultat, en arrivant à l'extrême sud de la ville, il vit la forêt Everfree et pensant à Zecora, il s'y enfonça en courant.

Après une course épuisante, il arriva devant l'arbre de la zèbre, il y toqua frénétiquement et faillit frapper celle qui lui ouvrit.

-Zecora ! dit-il affolé.

-Calme toi. tenta la zèbre sans succès.

-Est-ce que Score Living est ici ?!

-Plus maintenant. annonça-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

-Comment ça plus maintenant ? Dis moi ce qu'il se passe.

-Eh bien, assied toi et prend un thé. ordonna-t-elle au guerrier qui obéit. Alors pour commencer je ne sais pas vers où elle est partie. Mais avant de partir elle m'a remis ceci, c'est pour toi.

Le zèbre tendit alors une lettre au pégase qui l'ouvrit et la lu avec impatience.

* * *

Night Light,

si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis partie, c'était le seule moyen que j'avais de vous préserver, toi et tout nos amis de Ponyville.

Je vais m'en sortir, mais nos chemin ne pourront plus se croiser.

J'espère que ta vie sera belle, je suis désolé de ne pouvoir être avec toi, je t'en pris, ne tente pas de me rejoindre.

Score Living

* * *

Alors qu'il venait de terminer sa lecture, une boule de papier s'envola contre le mur.

-Comment peut-elle dire ça en pleurant ! cria le pégase qui avait remarqué les tâches d'humidité sur le papier. Zecora, vous étiez proches, dites moi pourquoi elle doit fuir.

-Le fait est que pour te protéger, Score Living ne t'as pas dis ce qu'elle était. dit le zèbre en baissant la tête. En fait, Score Living est une hybride.

-Une hybrides, mais entre quelles espèces ? s'interrogea-t-il. Enfin, je suppose qu'elle a un côté poney, mais l'autre ?

-Changeling, l'autre côté est Changeling. annonça-t-elle sèchement.

-Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

-Il y a un ans et demi environ, alors que je cueillais des plantes, je l'aie trouvé, allongée par terre, son corps ressemblait presque entièrement à celui de la licorne que tu connais, à ceci près qu'elle avait les jambes trouée de part en part et sa corne était déformée, je l'aie ramener chez moi puis je l'aie soignée, après cette épisode, elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire et s'est installée à Ponyville.

-Donc elle doit être en danger au sinon elle ne serait pas partit. Tu ne sais rien de plus ? demanda le guerrier.

-Non, c'est tout ce que je sais. Confirma Zecora.

-Bien, alors au revoir je dois partir.

-Au revoir.

Night Light fonça au palais et entra dans sa chambre, ne prenant pas compte de Flash Sentry qui lui criait après, en entrant dans sa chambre, il se délesta totalement de sa lourde armure de garde et s'avança vers le coffre au bout de son lit. Il ouvrit le coffre et prit le sac poussiéreux qu'il avait mis à l'intérieur à son arrivé. Sortant de son sac une autre armure, plus sombre, plus légère et plus usée que l'armure dorée qu'il venait de retirer. Sans perdre une seconde, il l'enfila en deux temps trois mouvement, comme si elle avait toujours été sur lui.

Lorsque Flash entra, l'armure du garde était disséminée dans toute la pièce et au centre de la salle se trouvait Night Light, qui vérifiait son armure et son épée.

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche ! cria le chef.

-Oh, Flash! Tu tombes bien, je ne pourrais plus assurer mon rôle de garde pendant un moment.

-Tu… Quoi ?! Dit alors Flash confus. Et pourquoi ?

-Je dois partir. dit-il en terminant d'attacher son épée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Elle est en danger et je ne resterai pas ici sans rien faire. annonça-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Le chef de la garde ne répondit pas directement, il savait qui était « elle », il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas le retenir.

-Bien, vas-y, j'en toucherai deux mots à Twilight.

-Merci.

Après cette courte discussion, Night Light ne perdit pas plus de temps et retourna devant la forêt où quelques traces de sabots restait encore, celles-ci partaient en direction de l'ouest. Il partit donc, le soleil dans son dos, suivant la fine piste de Score Living.

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours que Score Living fuyait en direction de l'ouest, elle comptait faire étape au monts enfumés, puis remonter vers le nord, l'empire de cristal serait peut-être plus sûr. Chaque mouvement de buisson la faisait sursauter, l'un d'entre eux vit sortir Night Light dans son armure dorée de garde.

-Score Living ! Cria-t-il. Pourquoi es-tu parties sans prévenir !

-Pourquoi tente-tu ça ? tu sais très bien que les Changelings ne peuvent se cacher en ma présence, en outre, ton imitation était de très basse qualité.

-On peut toujours espérer, mais maintenant tu vas me suivre bien gentiment. Annonça-t-il en reprenant sa forme de Changeling.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? demanda la licorne indifférente au corps noir de la créature ressemblant à un insecte.

-Eh bien. ricana-t-il. Parce que tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'emmener et tu le sais.

-Mais si tu tente de m'emmener de force je vais te rendre la vie impossible jusqu'au sud.

-Peut-être, mais de une un camps de rattachement nous attends et de deux je connais certains petits secrets qui te pousseront à me suivre, comme ce zèbre que tu es allé voir avant de partir, où bien ce garde pégase, Night Light c'est ça ?

Score Living se crispa sur la dernière phrase, il savait tout de ce qui comptait le plus pour elle.

-Tu as l'air moins sûr de toi ? reprit-il en souriant.

-Tu es un monstre.

-Entre nous, tu es plus monstrueuse que moi, l'hybride, aller suis moi j'ai des horaires à respecter.

Score Living serra les dents en suivant le maître chanteur. Elle préférait subir toutes les tortures du monde plutôt que de voir souffrir ses amis et surtout Night Light, elle n'aurait pu se pardonner la mort de celui qu'elle aimait.

* * *

Night Light avançait encore en suivant les traces de pas de Score Living, ses talents lui avait permis de continuer pendant la nuit, mais depuis au moins un jour, la présence d'un deuxième quatuor de sabots l'inquiétait, alors qu'il continuait sur la même voie, les sabots qui jumelait ceux de Score Living avaient changé, ils n'avaient plus la même taille, Night Light reconnaissait bien là les Changelings. En observant de plus près, il constata que non content d'avoir changé, ces sabots étaient exactement comme les siens.

Le guerrier accéléra le pas, une boule d'angoisse dans le ventre et s'arrêta voyant le changement de scène, il était arrivé dans une clairière où les deux équidés s'étaient vraisemblablement stoppés leurs pas tournant sur le contour. Le changement de forme du Changeling qui avait reprit sa forme originelle, puis le virage à quatre-vingts-dix degrés n'engageait rien de bon, tout comme le fait que Score Living donnait l'impression de le suivre.

Night Light reprit sa route de plus belle, il avait dû les louper de quelques heures.

* * *

-Alors maintenant on fait quoi ? demanda la licorne dépitée.

-Tu n'auras qu'à le demander au chef, on est arrivé.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Score Living vit un camps provisoire qui venait à peine d'être mis en place et les équidés qui se stoppaient en voyant arriver leur confrère et sa prisonnière, le Changeling ne perdit pas de temps et se hâta vers la tente principale.

-Mon seigneur, c'est Black Butterfly, puis-je entré ?

-Entre je t'attendait. annonça son chef.

Le soldat entra suivit de sa prisonnière.

-Enfin, tu nous as donné du fil à retordre tu sais.

-Et j'en suis très fier. répondit hautainement la licorne, alors que le chef fronçait les sourcils sous la remarque.

-Laissé nous seul ! ordonna-t-il alors que les gardes s'éclipsaient de la tente. Forte tête hein, d'ailleurs j'en oublie les présentation, je suis le seigneur Lofty Shark.

-Moi c'est… .

-Je sais qui tu es ! cria-t-il. D'ailleurs reprend ta forme originelle. Ça fait deux ans que je te cherche, deux ans éloigné de ma patrie, alors maintenant que je t'aie j'espère beaucoup de chose. D'abord une bonne promotion pour mes bons et loyaux services. dit-il en observant la forme originelle de Score Living. Mais c'est que t'es jolie en plus, qui sais peut-être que quand la reine en aura fini avec toi, elle voudra bien que je te garde. Annonça-t-il avec convoitise.

-Jamais ! cria la licorne, indignée et humiliée.

-Bon, on verra plus tard. Soldat ! On remballent et on retournent au pays !

Les soldats étaient tous heureux de pouvoir enfin retourner voir leur famille et leurs amis après deux ans de campagne.

* * *

Night Light avait une mine déconfite, il ne pouvait pas y croire, au vue du sol couvert de marques de sabots troués, ce camps devait compter au moins dix Changelings et le guerrier se demandait comment une tel unité avait pu traversé la frontière sans être remarquer. Mais sa principale préoccupation était qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en charger tout seule maintenant, les traces allait plein sud, ce qui donna à Night Light un plan, il fonça vers le village le plus proche et bien qu'il détestait faire ça, il fit agir son statut de soldat pour réquisitionner le pégase le plus rapide et l'envoya avec une lettre vers le sud.

Suite à cela, il reprit sa poursuite des Changelings à travers la forêt, il ne tarda pas à les rattraper, car transporter une tel unité si discrètement les retardaient grandement, puis il les suivit à distance tapit dans l'ombre, bien que son envie de leur foncer dedans pour les étriper était grande, il sut se retenir jusqu'au moment voulut, tout en espérant que son message arriverait à temps. Malheureusement, les Changelings arrivaient à la frontière et cette nuit serait la dernière chance d'attaque nocturne, Night Light ne pouvait plus se permettre d'attendre.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :Vie

-Tu as essayé de la duper avec la forme de son petit ami ? Demanda un Changeling à Black Butterfly.

-Et elle m'a rembarré. répondit l'intéressé en pouffant.

-Ah, c'est magnifique. ricana-t-il.

-Bon, il se fait tard, je vais aller me coucher.

-Ok, bonne nuit, héro.

Black Butterfly marchait en souriant, titubant un peu sous l'effet de l'alcool, sa tente était à l'est du camp et elle était à lui seul, depuis sa récente promotion au grade de sergent. Il entra dans sa tente, se déséquipa et s'affala sur son lit, il allait s'endormir avant de sentir une lame se placer sur son cou, celle-ci faillit le couper quand il déglutit.

-Si tu cris, considère que ta tête et ton corps seront séparés.

-Qui… qui est-tu ?

-Je pose les question, je vous aient entendus, toi et ton ami tout à l'heure, alors maintenant, tu vas me dire où est Score Living. Ordonna l'agresseur le visage encore enfouis dans les ténèbres.

-C'est qui ça ?

-Te fous pas de moi. dit-il sèchement. Tu l'as enlevée.

-Ah, tu parles de l'hybride. Annonça-t-il

-Exactement. dit Night Light qui venait de dégager son visage grave de l'ombre.

-Oh, mais je t'aie déjà vu quelque pa… . Le Changeling se stoppa quand l'épée du guerrier fit pression.

-Bon, tu vas juste répondre, d'accord ?

-Normalement, elle doit être à côté de la tente du chef au centre du camp, autrement dit, tu ne l'as retrouveras jam… .

Cette dernière phrase ne fut pas et n'aura jamais été terminée, Night Light sortit de la tente après avoir placé un drap noir sur le corps, pour éviter que la teinte rouge du sang soit trop visible. Il commença à avancer dans les rues formées par les tentes, se stoppant à chaque intersection afin de vérifier que les gardes ne faisait pas de ronde dans son secteur.

-Tu sais quoi, y paraît qu'elle a pas d'aile. exposa un garde.

-Ouais, et Silver Shout m'a dit que sa forme originelle tenait plus du poney que du Changeling, elle aurait un corps de poney, mis à part sa corne et ses pattes qui seraient troués. ajouta le second.

-Le chef est passé au moins trois fois dans sa tente depuis le début de soirée.

-C'est que ça fait deux ans qu'on est que des mecs, je suis sûr qu'il doit bien s'amuser. dit-il en ricanant.

Cette dernière phrase faillit faire sortir Night Light de ses gonds, mais il se réprima, contrôlant sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque, il attendit que les deux gardes s'éloigne pour continuer. Sa progression avait été ralenti à deux reprise, mais Night Light venait d'arriver au centre du camp, une grande tente trônait au centre, montrant la place du chef, une tente légèrement plus modeste se trouvait à côté avec deux gardes postés à son entrée. L'intrus se faufila à l'arrière de la tente et répéta l'opération qu'il avait effectué sur la tente de son informateur. Il perça la toile de son épée en traçant un sillon et passa à travers l'ouverture, à l'intérieur, tout était plus sombre encore qu'a l'extérieur et le pégase y voyait à peine.

Il avança de quelques pas tout en s'habituant petit à petit aux ténèbres. C'est là qu'il aperçut le lit seul mobilier de la pièce, il s'approcha doucement et silencieusement du lit où se trouvait une masse allongée, puis posa son sabot sur la bouche de celle qui dormait. La jument sursauta au contact du sabot et se débattit.

-Du calme, c'est moi. chuchota Night Light alors qu'elle se calmait.

-Hmpfhumpf ?

-Oh désolé. Reprit-il en enlevant son sabot.

-Non, ne me regarde pas reste à l'écart.

-Pourquoi ? tu es encore plus belle comme ça. annonça-t-il d'un ton flatteur.

-Arrête, je sais ce que je suis, je suis… .

-Magnifique. lança-t-il pour finir la phrase. Et si ça ne plaît pas aux autres, il n'auront qu'a se débrouiller.

La jument se calma et sourit, malgré la larme qui venait de monter jusqu'à ces yeux, puis elle reprit.

-Night Light, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'avais dis de ne pas me suivre.

-Oui, tu m'avais aussi dis que tu t'en sortirais alors ne critique pas, en plus je ne peux pas vivre heureux sans toi. annonça le guerrier.

-Mais quan… .

La phrase fut stoppée, lorsque Night Light posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amante pour empêcher d'autres inepties de sortir de sa bouche. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent alors qu'il se rappelaient de la situation.

-Et maintenant qu'on est en tous les deux coincés en plein centre du camp, c'est quoi le plan ? Demanda Score Living.

-Eh bien, partir discrètement sans se faire remarquer. dit innocemment le guerrier.

-Super, rien de plus simple.

-Comme tu vois, aller on y va.

Le pégase les conduisit à l'extérieur en repassant par le sillon, après être passé au travers, il passèrent deux rues avant d'entendre le son d'une corne depuis l'est. Night Light déglutit en se souvenant du soldat qu'il avait exécuté quelques minutes auparavant et les dirigea vers l'ouest du camp dans l'espoir que les soldats se précipite vers le son, les battements de son cœur s'accélérait et la peur l'envahissait, il n'avait jamais ressentit un tel sentiment sur le champs de bataille, mais là, il y avait Score Living.

Les deux poneys continuaient leur avancée rapide, espérant encore que les soldats étaient tous à l'est, cependant les espoirs s'estompaient alors que quatre gardes se postaient face à eux et que trois autres fermaient la marche dans leurs dos, quand aux reste, il se trouvaient dans le ciel et tous les fixaient en jubilant.

-Pour parler ? annonça Night Light en subissant le ricanement des soldats.

-Attrapez-les ! cria le chef en retrouvant son sérieux.

-J'aurais essayé. Annonça Night Light en poussant Score Living dans une tente.

Le guerrier sortit son épée, mais ne pu abattre qu'un Changeling et en blesser deux autres avant de se faire capturer, les Changelings les ramenèrent tout les deux au centre du camp et les attachèrent.

-Bon, qu'avons nous là. dit calmement Lofty Shark en observant l'épée de Night Light. Un soldat, mais que fait un soldat de l'armée royale, seul avec une hybride ?

La seul réponse du guerrier fut un grognement.

-Par ailleurs. ajouta le seigneur. Tu as tué deux de mes hommes dont Black Butterfly, espèce d'imbécile même pas capable de faire un infiltration correct. Ah l'armée, vous maintenez les frontière d'Equestria et vous protégez ses habitants, et pourtant, vous n'en recevez aucun mérite, vous êtes méconnus de votre propre nation. Ces mots firent glousser Lofty Shark.

-Bon, je suppose que comme tu as tué deux de mes hommes et que je n'aie pas le temps pour les prisonniers de guerre, tu vas devoir mourir.

-Non ! Pas ça ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez mais ne le tuez pas.

-Voyons, tu n'es pas en position de marchander, mais au moins je sais qui c'est maintenant, c'est le garde dont Black Butterfly m'avait parlé dans son rapport. Raison de plus.

Sur ces paroles, le seigneur teint fermement l'épée de Night Light et s'approcha de lui.

-Mourir par sa propre lame, c'est beau et en plus je salirais pas la mienne.

Il leva l'épée au dessus de la tête du guerrier, qui repensa au choses auxquelles il avait faillit. Il avait laissé tomber son poste de garde, il avait échoué à tenir sa devise ne jamais se laisser surprendre par l'imprévu et pour couronner le tout, il n'avait pas su protéger Score Living. Il regarda son aimée dont il vit les larmes couler, il la contempla, car il savait que ce serait sûrement la dernière et lui sourit. La lame commençait à s'abattre sur sa nuque et il ferma les yeux, mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, il ne sentit rien, même pas un picotement, juste le bruit d'une explosion et celui d'un objet se plantant au sol.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, son bourreau était quelque mètres plus loin assommé dans une tente, son épée était plantée à moins de cinq centimètre à côté de lui et les Changelings s'étaient affolés, partant tous au combat face une vingtaine de poneys terrestre, pégase et licorne qui chargeaient à travers le camp, les soldats avaient relâché Night Light pour combattre leurs ennemis. Ce dernier, après avoir assimilé les événement, prit son épée et fonça vers Score Living, elle avait toujours les yeux fermées pour éviter de voir l'exécution.

Le guerrier la serra contre lui alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux de surprise, elle lui rendit son étreinte en comprenant que son corps était toujours entier et vivant.

-Oh… oh, Ni… Night Light… j'ai eue tell… tellement peur de te perdre. Cria Score Living en pleurant, la voix saccadée.

-Tout va bien, je suis là. le rassura le guerrier.

-Night Light, tout va bien !

Un pégase se tenait devant eux, son épée dégainée et sanguinolente. Night Light se leva entraînant Score Living avec lui.

-Mon Commandant.

-Désolé du retard, j'ai mis du temps à mettre en place une équipe et j'ai du me battre pour en laisser au front.

-Merci mon commandant, s'il vous plaît protéger la, j'ai un honneur à récupérer.

Suite à sa demande, le commandant fit venir deux licornes et deux terrestres pour protéger Score Living, qui tenta tant bien que mal d'arrêter le guerrier au travers de ses suppliques, mais Night Light se voulut rassurant en l'embrassant avant de partir.

Il courut vers la tente en débris où aurait dut se trouver le chef des Changelings, mais rien n'apparaissait.

-Night Light ! cria la voix de Score Living.

-Score Living ! mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'avais demandé de rester près des gardes.

-J'avais peur.

Le guerrier bien que voyant son aimée devant lui, ressentait une répulsion, une sorte de frisson malsain parcourait son corps.

-Qui est-tu ? finit par demander le pégase.

-Mais voyons Night Light, de quoi tu parles c'est moi.

-Tu peux reprendre ta forme originelle, je sais que tu es un Changeling.

Sur ces mots le corps passa de la forme de Score Living, à celle du Changeling même que Night Light cherchait.

-Super, je te cherchait justement. reprit-il.

-Eh bien, tu m'as trouvé. répondit le Changeling.

-M'insulter c'est une chose, mais non content de ça, tu as aussi déshonoré notre armée et ça je ne peux le tolérer.

Le pégase montra son épée à son adversaire, qui se décida à dégainer la sienne, les duellistes s'observèrent longuement tournant sans se perdre du regard.

En une fraction de seconde, les épéistes se foncèrent dessus et leurs épées s'entrechoquèrent, les morceaux de métal entrèrent en résonance faisant vibrer l'âme guerrière des deux combattants. Pendant que Night Light regardait son ennemi le visage grave, Lofty Shark, lui, lançait un sourire carnassier qui aurait pu faire fuir un manticore.

Chaque coups d'épée était égale, aucun ne voulait relâcher la pression, Night Light venait de trouver une ouverture dans laquelle il s'engouffra, mais ce n'était pas une ouverture et le guerrier regretta son attaque lorsqu'il vit le Changeling transformé en Score Living et criant son nom de façon apeuré, le moment d'hésitation que celui-ci produisit laissa le temps pour que Lofty Shark inflige une blessure qui aurait été mortelle, si Night Light n'avait pas eu le réflexe de placer sa patte sur le trajet de la lame afin de protéger son abdomen et il s'écarta rapidement.

-J'ai oublié de te dire que ma famille est connu pour la rapidité de ses transformation.

-Mais pas pour ses bons réflexes. Annonça Night Light en montrant son épée qui laissait couler des gouttes de sang.

-Quoi ! Mais quand ?! cria le seigneur Changeling alors que son flanc avait été tranché.

Le regard de Lofty Shark passa du sourire au sérieux et ses yeux s'emplirent de rage, il fonça sur son ennemi et les blessures se succédèrent alors des deux côtés, il avaient chacun au moins sept ou huit blessure. Ils étaient épuisés, leurs muscles faiblissaient et Night Light avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer face au corps et à la voix de Score Living, mais aucun ne voulait donner ne serait-ce qu'un avantage à son adversaire.

Tout deux étaient collés l'un à l'autre, mais malgré l'égalité de technicité et de force physique Night Light était handicapé par son manque en magie. Lofty Shark avait une idée que son adversaire ne pourrait pas contrer, il lança discrètement un sort sur une lance, la fit voler au dos de son ennemi et la fit foncer vers lui. Night Light quand à lui était face à son ennemi et ne savait plus de quel stratagème utiliser pour battre Lofty Shark et le bruit de terre qu'il venait d'entendre derrière lui ne le rassurai pas plus. Lorsqu'un son fendit le vent, il s'abaissa prenant le Changeling au dépourvut, celui-ci dût se concentrer pour arrêter son attaque, avant d'en subir les conséquence, mais alors que la pointe s'arrêtait à trois centimètre de lui, il se sentit tout de même un métal froid le transpercer au niveau de la gorge, ses yeux se tournèrent vers le point d'entrée où était placée l'épée de Night Light, il se savait mort et enterrer et pourtant il souriait, Night Light n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter alors qu'une autre lance se plantait juste sous le niveau où son armure protégeait ses côtes. Cette blessure lui coûtait, alors que le Changeling tombait au sol, il arracha la lance dans un mouvement, il prit son épée et la remit dans son fourreau, il fit quelque pas en titubant avant de s'écrouler sous l'importante hémorragie, la dernière chose marquant sa conscience fut une voix féminine dans les ténèbres et sa dernière pensée fut pour cette voix, dont le nom était évidant, Score Living.

* * *

Les ténèbres se dissipait parfois par intermittence, d'abord, il volait au dessus du champs de bataille, puis une salle remplie de poney tout blancs et masqué, enfin, une salle blanche et vide et de nouveau, les ténèbres.

Ses yeux s'entrouvrir une nouvelle fois, la vue sur la fenêtre lui fit comprendre qu'il faisait nuit, puis il tourna la tête de l'autre côté, où il vit, endormie les trait tirés et tenant son sabot, Score Living, il commença à mouvoir son corps pour se mettre droit, mais son geste réveilla son amante qui dormait. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle put voir le pégase éveillé qui la regardait, elle lui sauta au cou afin de lui donner le baiser le plus passionné qui puisse être, puis elle se détacha de lui pour lui crier dessus.

-Tu es fou ! Ne refais plus jamais un truc pareille, est-ce que c'est claire !

Il lui rendit un nouveau baiser, ce qui apaisa son humeur.

Après plusieurs heures à discuter,Night Light apprit quelques petit détails, comme le fait qu'ils se trouvaient à Canterlot et que la princesse avait autorisé l'hybride à vivre au sein d'Equestria, ils furent déranger par un garde qui les informa qu'une cérémonie serait tenu dans la salle principale du château une fois qu'il serait rétabli, Night Light se questionnait sur l'intérêt d'une tel chose.

* * *

Trois jours après, il pouvait remarcher comme avant à un sabot boitant près. Il s'avançait vers la cérémonie avec les treize soldats restant de l 'assaut, il avancèrent sur deux colonnes sur la longue bande rouge montrant la voix jusqu'aux trois princesses réunies pour l'occasion. Après qu'ils se soit alignés, Celestia prit la parole et félicita les membres de l'équipe en passant, puis le commandant et enfin, Night Light fut étonner d'entendre la princesse l'appeler.

-Soldat Night Light. Dit-elle, alors que celui-ci s'inclinait devant ses régentes. Relevez-vous, vos camarades m'ont informé de votre acte de bravoure, c'est pourquoi, je vous nomme commandant dans l'armée royale.

-Oh. Murmura-t-il.

-Quelques chose ne vas pas ?

-Euh… Eh bien… sauf votre respect votre majesté, je me vois dans l'obligation de… refuser cette promotion.

L'assemblée de soldats et de poneys de la haute société semblaient choqués, voir indignés pour certains qui considéraient ces mots comme un outrage envers une promotion donné par la princesse elle-même.

-Je ne comprend pas, je croyais que tu serais content de retrouver tes camarades ? dit-elle sur un ton assez ironique.

-Votre altesse, en fait, il y a de cela quelques semaines j'aurais répondus oui sans hésiter, cependant, depuis et malgré que j'adore vous servir dans l'armée que je considère comme ma famille, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un durant mon service à Ponyville, et je me vois mal m'éloigner de cette personne, c'est pourquoi je souhaiterai garder mon poste à Ponyville, si vous et la princesse Twilight êtes d'accord bien sûr.

Night Light avait lancer cette tirade en regardant Score Living qui bénéficiait d'une place au premier rang, pendant ce temps Celestia observait Twilight qui fit un petit hochement de tête en souriant.

-Bien, soldat Night Light, votre demande est acceptée, vous serez désormais un garde titulaire de la princesse Twilight à Ponyville. annonça-t-elle avant de murmurer à l'oreille du guerrier. Tu seras son garde à elle aussi.

-Merci votre majesté.

Lorsque la cérémonie se termina les camarades de combat du guerrier lui firent comprendre que ce choix ne les séparaient pas et qu'il étaient encore liés dans l'âme. Puis Night Light partie en compagnie de Score Living vers la gare, ils avaient du temps à rattraper.

* * *

Du temps s'était écoulé depuis les incidents avec les Changelings, Score Living et Night Light était sur une colline au-dessus de Ponyville, un napperon leurs servaient de table pour un pique nique au soleil couchant.

-Merci Score Living.

-Tu sais, c'est moi qui devrais te remercier, tu m'as sauvée la vie.

-Non c'est moi, quand je suis arrivé à Ponyville j'avais perdu toute vie, le feu de mon âme s'était éteint, mais après t'avoir rencontré une petite étincelle à germer en moi et ma flamme intérieur est devenue encore plus forte qu'avant. dit-il devant son aimée.

-Oui, justement ce repas, je t'aie invité pour une raison particulière.

-Oh, super j'ai accepter pour une raison assez spéciale aussi.

-Je t'en pris toi d'abord.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui vas-y.

-Bien, Score Living… . le stress de Night Light était apparent. Score Living veut-tu m'épouser ! finit-il par crier.

Score Living regarda Night Light, qui la regardait en supplique avec une bague dans un écrin.

-Oui ! cria-t-elle avec entrain en sautant au coup de Night Light qui la réceptionna de justesse. Mais quand as-tu eus la bague.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu sois au courant, donc je l'aie achetée à Canterlot, pendant la visite de Twilight. Et toi c'est quoi ta nouvelle ?

-Eh bien… en fait… c'est difficile de te le dire, mais tu vois ton histoire, la flamme, tout ça, eh bien… maintenant que je t'aie rencontré une seconde flamme à germée en moi.

-Une seconde flamme, qu'est-ce que… . commença Night Light dans sa réflexion. Oh sweet Celestia, tu parles de ce que je pense !

Un hochement de tête de Score Living confirma la pensée du guerrier qui montrait le ventre de la jument de son sabot. Le garde prit son aimée par le coup et attira ses lèvres vers les sienne pour un baiser.

-Cette petite étincelle de vie, va faire de nous les gens les plus heureux au monde. Reprit le pégase.

-Ça, c'est certains. Confirma la licorne.

Fin


End file.
